Dimensional Heroes Adventures: Breath of the Wild
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Continuing from last time, the heroes find themselves in a completely changed Hyrule were a being known as Calamity Ganon has decimated the land. Can they save it from this ancient evil?
1. Prologue

In the lanes between worlds on the way to Hyrule, the groups discuss the aftermath of the battle against Shadaloo.

"I still can't believe this whole mess with Shadaloo is finally over." Zelos said.

"Yes." Vera said. "With Bison gone and the base destroyed, Shadaloo is finally gone for good."

"Yeah." Leia said. "Those whose lives were torn asunder by Shadaloo can finally rest easy now." Leia smiles at this.

"The folks back at home are never going to believe this." Jude said.

David smiled but looked down. "But… Charlie died in order for that to happen…"

"Shadaloo is finally gone for good." Sectonia said. "That alone is enough to ensure his sacrifice was not in vain."

"Yeah, although things would have been better if we got that sword from Wolf the first time." Ming said.

"That's why we're going to the world where he's supposedly heading towards." Gemini said.

"Yeah. But...you said formerly called the Kingdom of Hyrule, right, Daisy?" Nami asked.

"Yes. It was torn asunder by a mysterious event 100 years ago." Daisy said. "A year or two in our time."

"As Long as I get Sahara safe with me, I don't care what's happened." Hope said.

"Maybe now is a good time to talk about…" Daisy began before the ships started to shake.

"Strange. Our controls seem to be shutting down." Tails said.

"Same with us." Riku said.

"Here too." Ramona said.

"What's going on here?" Raine asked.

"I'm afraid it's the fault of this world. Since its decline it has gained a bizarre property. Ships suddenly shut down and crash into the surface if they get too close." Daisy said.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?!" Colette asked.

"What CAN we do?" Scott asked.

"Just one thing….BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Jexi shouted.

The three ships were soon seen rocketed right through the atmosphere before crashing into the surface of the world with a huge crash.

"Ugh...well first time that's happened. Everyone all right?" Pit asked.

"David here. No major injuries on our part." David reported.

"I'm good over here too. Everythings completely shut down, but we're okay. No major damage." Hope said.

"Good. We landed without tragedy." Chopper said.

"Now...let's see about where we landed." Indigo said as they slowly departed to find themselves in a small plateau with grassy fields and grown trees.

"What...is this? It's so...beautiful." Fluttershy said.

"Due to 100 years without anyone inhabiting a lot of the land, most of it has been reclaimed by nature." Daisy said.

"So it would seem." Raine said.

"It's such a nice breeze…" Leia said, taking in the air.

"I know. If it were up to me, I could stay out here all day." David said with a smile.

"Aside from fighting the monsters, I hope." Jude said.

"Monsters?" Lucy said as they spotted goblin like creatures approaching with clubs.

"Bokoblins!" Jexi said.

"Yep… Probably the welcoming committee." Scott said.

As they were about to fight, a figure was running down the hill with a club of his own as he bashed them all down. "There...stay down." he said before looking at them. "Are you..real people?" he asked.

"Um… As real as we can get." Lloyd said.

"Wait...is that….Excuse me...but your name...it wouldn't happen to be Link, would it?" Nami asked.

"Huh? How do you know me? Have we met before?" Link asked.

"Well, not exactly, but we have heard tales about people just like you." Scott said.

"Ah...I see some guests have joined us." a voice said surprising them as they saw an old man in a cloak near a campfire.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Just a foolish old man who has chosen to live up here." he said.

"Interesting…" Raine said. "Though, I wouldn't be surprised, considering this world's history."

"So you know the history of the former Kingdom of Hyrule. I must say, you don't hardly see any souls up here on the Great Plateau." he said.

"Great Plateau?" Sectonia asked. "You mean...this place we're in right now?"

"Yes. This area here is known as the Great Plateau, one of the many areas in…" the old man said before eyeing a device on Link's hip. "I say...that's a Sheikah Slate, isn't it?"

"This? I found it when I woke up." Link said.

"Hmm. There is a certain panel that might be compatible with that. Head to the east of the plateau and you'll find a small terminal under a shaded area." he said.

LInk was then off.

"Excuse me, do you know what caused our ships to crash all of a sudden?" Hope asked before seeing the old man had already gone. "Whoa."

The group followed Link to a small terminal where he took his Sheikah Slate and inserted it into the panel as it took it in and turned.

"Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks." a computerized voice said as the earth began to shake.

"What is this? An earthquake?" Franky said.

Just then, the place they were standing suddenly began rising as they saw they had been standing on a tower.

"Incredible…" Tails said.

"I see more of them!" Usopp said pointing to the distance to show several towers rising at the same time as theirs in different regions of the land.

"Such amazing technology." Raine said in fascination. "Who would've guessed that the world's decline would cause them to revert back to the ground?"

"These towers….they have the Sheikah symbol on all of them." Tails said.

"Distilling local information." the voice said as the pillar above the panel began to glow with codes and the Sheikah symbol as a small droplet dropped and hit the Sheikah Slate, adding a small map of the Great Plateau.

"It would seem that we were given the map of the area." Vera said.

"Regional Map extracted." the voice said as it returned the Sheikah Slate to Link as he took it.

"Okay, we have the map of the area, but what now?" Zelos asked.

"We should probably look into the temples nearby." Raine said.

David gave Raine a worried look. "Do I even want to know why you suggested that?"

"Remember." a voice echoed to them. "Try to remember." it said as they looked to a small light in the distance near an old decrepit castle in the distance. "Link, you have been asleep for the past 100 years. The beasts...when the beasts regains their true power, this world will meet its end."

In the distance was a mass of dark energy that circled the castle as flying around it was an apparition of a large beast like creature as it gave a roar before fading out. "Now then...you must hurry Link. Before it's too late…"

"If my deductions prove correct, that must be Hyrule Castle." Raine said.

"Yeah. It is. But it's completely changed." Jexi said as they climbed down as the man glided down to them with a paraglider.

"My my. It would seem we have quite the enigma here. This tower along with many others have erupted all across the land. It is almost as though a long dormant power has suddenly awakened. If I may ask, did anything...odd occur when you were at the top of that tower?" he asked.

"We only... heard a voice." David said.

"A voice you say. Did any of you recognize it?" the man asked.

"No." Link said.

"I see. That is unfortunate. I assume you all caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle. That...is Calamity Ganon. That vile entity brought Hyrule to its end 100 years ago." he said.

"He did?" Raine asked.

"It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake. To it and another beast, a dragon that was encased in stone." the man said.

"Rayquaza…" Jexi said.

"Still...that's horrible…" David said, looking down. "How could...something like that happen?"

"For a century now, Hyrule Castle, the very symbol of our kingdom has managed to contain the evil but just barely. There is festers, building up its strength along with the dragon for the moment they will unleash their blight upon this land once more." the old man said. "It appears the moment is fast approaching."

"Then we need to hurry and liberate that castle." Scott said.

"We could, but there are a few problems." Vera said.

"Only a few of us can fly, and even those that do don't even have the strength to make it all the way." Sectonia said.

"Not only that, but that dark aura would keep us from getting near it." Leia said.

"It would be foolish to charge in anyway, considering we are on high walls all around. Jumping off would be a foolish attempt, that is...unless you had a paraglider." the old man said showing his.

"Paragliders? I guess that would work for those of us that can't fly." David said. "What's the catch?"

"Just a simple trade. A little treasure for some paragliders. Do you see that?" he asked pointing to a small mound. "That shrine suddenly activated when the towers rose. Something like that is bound to have some sort of treasure. So...go in and claim it."

"Understood." Raine said.

"Of course, you'd be excited about it." Genis commented.

They approached the mound as Link used his Sheikah Slate to activate it. "Looks like it will only take two. Raine...let's go down."

"Understood, Link." Raine said.

"Just...try not to go too crazy down there." Scott said.

"Why?" Link asked.

"You'll see why in a minute." David said.

As soon as they descended down an elevator of some kind, they were in a small room with two scales and metal panels as a voice chimed.

"To those of you who have entered this shrine. I am Oman Au! In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer you this trial." a voice echoed.

"A trial in an ancient temple." Raine said, looking around. "It takes me back to my days of journeying Sylvarant."

"Hmmm." Link thought before he spotted another of the panels. "Let's see…" he said putting his Sheikah Slate into the panel as the same rock formation glowed with code as a drop hit the Sheikah Slate. Link then looked. "It seems its added a new function. Magnetism." Link said as he pointed the slate at the two pieces of metal lifted them and putting them on separate scales before a gate opened. Walking through, they saw an elder man inside of a glass box.

"What is…" Raine said touching it before it broke apart.

"You have proven to have the resolve of a true hero. I am Oman Au, the creator of this trial. I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of the Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon. With your arrival, my duty has been fulfilled. So take this, a spirit orb." the man said as an orb with the symbol of the goddess came out and entered the two of them. "May the Goddess smile upon you." he replied before fading away into nothing.

"Truly fascinating." Raine said. "Even with the world in decline, the secrets it left behind still holds many wonders."

The two soon exited the shrine with the old man gliding down to them. "It seems you two have managed to gain a spirit orb. Well done." he said.

"How do you know?" Link said in surprise.

"Clairvoyance...or perhaps something similar to it. As one gets older, it becomes difficult to see what is right before one's eyes. The appearance of these towers and the awakening of the shrines...is all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry." he said.

"And hopefully, connecting to the past on what happened that day." Raine said.

"You see, long ago, there lived an advanced tribe that inhabited these lands known as the Sheikah. Their technology and power of wisdom have saved this kingdom time and time again. But their ancient technology disappeared long ago...or so they say."

"Link's Sheikah Slate proves that not all of their technology is lost, correct?" Raine asked.

"Yes. In fact, there are many shrines like this one all across the land. In fact, there are three more here on the plateau and I would like you to visit them." he said.

"I figured that one spirit orb would not be enough for the hang glider." Raine said. "All the same, the land is still very vast with more secrets to discover."

"After you have visited the other three, please meet me where all of them intersect." the man said walking off.

"Let's go. We should inform this to the others." Raine said.

They soon met back up with the group who sat around a small campfire.

"So these shrines, we need to visit all of them here on the plateau?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. That is what he told us." Raine said. "And that we should gather them at the place where they intersect."

"There's a structure over there." Lloyd said, pointing to a ruined church. "That might be the place he's talking about."

"That place...that's the ….the Temple of Time." Jexi said in shock. "It's completely destroyed."

"You can thank Calamity Ganon for that." Leia said. "Don't worry. No matter what it takes, we will stop him."

And so, with Link by their side, they quickly visited all three temples across the plateau, each granting the Sheikah Slate a new power. These powers were Remote Bombs, Stasis and Cryosis. After visiting these shrines, the group moved into the church where the man waited for them.

"You're finally here, just like you said." David said.

"So you have done it." the man said before laughing. "Well done there young ones. Now, the time has come to show you all who I truly am. I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was...the last leader of Hyrule." he said before a light enveloped him as he now stood before them in royal clothing with ghostly fire around him.

"Wait, YOU'RE the king of Hyrule?" Hope said.

"Was...the last king of Hyrule...a kingdom which no longer exists." he said.

"We know it's a touchy subject, but… Can you tell us what happened?" Vera asked.

"The Great Calamity was merciless. It devastated everything in its path lo a century ago. It was then that my life was taken from me." Rhoam said. "Since that time, I have wandered here in spirit form. Link, I did not think it wise to overwhelm your memory while you were readjusting. So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form. Forgive me."

"I don't blame you, man." Zelos said. "After what happened, I wouldn't want to show my face, either."

"I think you all are now ready...to hear what happened 100 years ago." Rhoam said.

"Don't spare a thing." Robin said.

"To know the history of the kingdom is also to know the history of Calamity Ganon. The demon king was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into Malice has created the horror you see now. Stories of Ganon were passed down for generations in the forms of legends and fairy tales. But there was also...a prophecy."

"Prophecies, here we go!" David said.

"What was this prophecy about?" Colette asked.

"The signs of the resurrection of Calamity Ganon are quite clear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground. We decided to heed the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. It wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics left for us by the hands of our ancestors. These relics...the Divine Beasts, were large machines piloted by warriors. We also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously. This coincided with ancient legends often repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of these relics." Rhoam continued.

"That legend...it's always gonna happen no matter what." Sonic said.

"Just like the prophecy of the Chosen in our world..." Lloyd said.

"100 years ago, there was a princess set to inherit this power and a skilled knight by her side. It was clear that we must follow our ancestors path. We selected four individuals from across the land, each from a different race. Goron, Zora, Gerudo and Rito. They were selected as the ones to pilot these Divine Beasts. We called them Champions to solidify their unique bond. They were on the brink of sealing away Ganon...but nay. Ganon was cunning and he responded with a plan of his own, beyond our imagining. Spreading his Malice across the land, he took control of the Guardians as well as the Divine Beasts and turned them against us. The Champions lost their lives as well as the people who resided within the castle. The knight had collapsed while protecting the princess. And thus...the kingdom of Hyrule was absolutely devastated by Calamity Ganon. However, the princess survived to face Ganon alone." Rhoam said. "That princess was my own daughter. My dear Zelda. And the knight who protected her...it was none other than you Link."

"That explains why he asked us if we were real earlier." Sectonia said. "Link had gone through 100 years of sleep."

"Yes. He was gravely wounded and taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. Now here he stands, revitalized 100 years later. The words and the voice you have all heard are from Princess Zelda herself." Rhoam said.

"So Zelda is still holding on in there?" Zelos asked.

"I'm not sure, but the fact that she was able to contact us in the first place shows that she's not exactly dead just yet." Jude said.

"She is not. She is still very much alive. Even as she does her best to contain Calamity Ganon as well as Rayquaza, she calls out to you, asking for your help." Rhoam said. "However, my daughter's power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land. Considering I could not even save my own kingdom, I have no right to ask this of any of you but...I am powerless here. You must save her. Do whatever it takes to save her and annihilate Ganon. Please...save her." Rhoam said.

"Like we would say no." David said with a smile. "Leave it to us!"

"No way we're sitting back to let Ganon have his comeback." Jexi said.

"Count me in too. I'm up for a little adventure in the wild." Hope said.

"I thank you. Somehow Ganon has maintained control over all four Divine Beasts and the Guardians that swarm the castle. It would be quite reckless to just march in there without being prepared at this point. I suggest..you make your way east out to one of the villages in the wilderness. Follow the road out to Kakariko Village. There you will find the elder Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Consult the map in your Sheikah Slate. Follow the path between the Dueling Peaks. After that, follow the road as it proceeds north." Rhoam said.

Genis looks to the Dueling Peaks. "I can tell from here it's going to be a long trek."

"I am sure you will make do." Rhoam said before making several paragliders appear. "As I have promised."

"Thank you, King Rhoam." Sectonia bowed. "We are in your debt."

"Pay it off to me by saving the kingdom." Rhoam said. "And...saving my daughter." he said before vanishing.

"These paragliders will make great air travel, but it's inadvisable to storm the castle now." David said.

"I agree." Vera said. "I suggest we heed his words and head for Kakariko Village."

"Then let's not waste any time." Toma said as he already took off on his glider.

"It's time to go and save this world." Jexi said taking off with his wings.

"Guess I'm not the only eager one around here." David said as he took off on a paraglider with Sectonia, Colette, and Zelos flying alongside him.

"So Hopey, ready to go?" Gemini asked.

"Yeah. It's time to move out." Zephyr said as most of Hope's group took off following David and Jexi's.

"I have some stuff to look out for. The New General in the Adventure seat, Ganon, Sahara…" Hope said. "But I will find her. While also exploring this place, and taking an adventure in the wild."


	2. Village of the Sheikah

With the wind that had carried them far, they soon landed in a vast field as they slowly approached the foot of two large mountains that face each other and tower over them.

"Dueling Peaks, as described." David said.

"So all we must do is…" Sugarcoat began before they heard a branch snap. They were on guard for a moment before they it was a small rabbit.

"Aw, it's just a small bunny." Fluttershy said.

Daisy then noticed something off. "Capture it! Capture it now!" she said.

The rabbit grinned before it shifted to an anthro form and started darting off.

"What the? Another Beastman?" Ranma asked.

"The Rabbit...he's one of the Zodiacs, the private squadron commanded by Vincent." Daisy said.

"That settles it then." David said. "The Ginova Family is already here."

"And the Rabbit is their scout. If he tells any of them where we are, we'll be swarmed immediately." Daisy said.

"No need to tell us twice." David said, getting his pistols ready. He steadied his aim before firing both pistols nailing the rabbit right in his legs.

"Ow! You damn human! You just shot both my legs!" he shouted.

"That's what I was planning to." David said bluntly. "Now… I'm here chasing after a wolfman with a katana. Do you happen to know where he went?"

"Um, Dave… According to Zoology, wolves hunt rabbits." Scott said.

"I think that's kind of the idea, Scott." Genis said.

"What? Your joking right? Why would I go looking for a wolf? I'm like a snack to them." the rabbit said. "Besides, I don't know where any Wolf is."

"Then how do you know his name?" Vashyron asked.

"Uh…." the rabbit said before being grabbed. "Okay okay, I'll talk. Wolf was by earlier and offered some katana to Vincent and his gift was accepted."

"And where is it?" Ulrich asked.

'Uh...there." the rabbit said pointing to Hyrule Castle.

"We can't exactly go in there…" Hope said. "We're keeping you with us." he said to the rabbit, grabbing him.

"What? Why? I told you what you wanted." the rabbit asked.

"Well, that and we kinda need a travel companion. Plus i know what youre based on, Chinese Zodiac. You represent the Year of the Rabbit, right?" Hope asked.

"Hehehe. Yeah. I'm the Rabbit. We're an elite group of twelve that have some animalistic traits. The Tiger, the Rat, the Snake, The Ram, the Ox, the Horse, The Pig, the Monkey, The Dog, The Rooster, The Rabbit and the Dragon. I'm just one of them. You can't beat all of us." he said.

"I'd say we've got a chance, Mr. Bun-Bun." Erica said.

"Plus, if you try to run away, we'd hunt you down instantly and make a Rabbit Stew." Toma said.

"Eh...well, least it's better than dealing with them." the rabbit said looking at a few foxes eyeing him from the bushes.

"I'll hold onto this guy. Just so ya know, we're heading to Kakariko Village." Hope said as they made headway.

"You mean the home of the Sheikah?" he said surprised.

"Uh… Yeah." Ramona said. "What else would it be?"

"Ugh. Yeah. I know about them. It's a small japanese styled village home to members of the Sheikah Tribe. Their leader is Impa. Although, they are outcasts by many Hylians, they stay recluse in the mountains ready to serve the Royal Family." the rabbit said.

"Well, that's interesting." Hope said as the rabbit jumped to his shoulder. "But uh, if we're gonna keep you with us… what's your name anyway?"

"It's Cabbage." he said.

"Cabbage? Really?" Sectonia asked.

"Not my fault my parents were hungry when they named me. As you can tell, I'm a Rabbit Beastman." Cabbage said.

"Cool! I bet you can jump really high and are super fast like Carrot is!" Luffy said.

"Carrot? Who's Carrot, Luffy?" Jexi asked.

"A Mink we met back in Zou." Luffy said.

"Sounds like you guys continue your adventure while the rest of us had some time off." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, we had nothing better to do, so we went to Zou to continue our journey." Zoro said.

"Did you know Zou is just that? A massive, moving elephant." Usopp said.

"A moving island?" Leia asked. "I didn't think that would be possible."

"Well, it is. The elephant has moved across the world for 1000 years carrying an entire civilization on its back: the Mink Tribe." Law said.

"Such history that could be divulged." Raine said. "Just the thought of it is truly amazing."

"An elephant, huh. Sounds a lot like the Divine Beast that belongs to the Zora." Cabbage said.

"Ah, that's right! We came to the village to speak with Impa about that!" Colette said.

"Yeah. We know a bit about them. The Divine Beasts, four large machines designed after modern animals. The elephant, Divine Beast Vah Ruta. The Salamander, Divine Beast Vah Rudania. The camel, Divine Beast Vah Naboris. And the Hawk, Divine Beast Vah Medoh. Each of them very powerful and under Ganon's complete control." Cabbage said.

"And this also means a different version of him along with a member of the Zodiac will be guarding them." David said.

As they continued, Hope was reluctant to say this to the Straw hats, so he did it anyway.

"Hey, about the whole thing with Sanji and that… thing, he talked about…. Is it true?" Hope asked Nami.

"Yes. Sanji left us and was taken by the Big Mom Pirates to be married." Nami said.

"Married?!" Juvia was shocked.

"It doesn't concern you, Juvia…" Gray groaned.

"Yeah. But if he didn't, someone he knew would have been killed. He didn't have a choice." Chopper said.

"Still, a forced marriage?" Lloyd said. "I didn't think he'd be the type to agree to that. I thought he'd be more like Zelos."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelos asked.

"Well i don't want any of that to happen to him. I say we find where Big Mom is sailing in the Universal Ocean and give her a piece of our minds." Hope said slamming his fists. "Don't you agree, Jexi?"

"Not a good idea, Hope. I know what Big Mom is like and her powers. She ate the Soul Soul Fruit. She could easily kill you without batting an eye." Jexi said.

"Oh… now I know why she's one of the four emperors… but i still wanna get Sanji outta there." Hope said.

"So do we." Sectonia said. "But without knowing where they'll be, it's beyond our control."

"Hmm. How long ago was he taken?" Jexi asked.

"About a few days." Nami said. "He was taken by Capone."

"So it's still gonna be a while before he even reaches Whole Cake Island." Jexi said.

"No matter the case, we can't focus on that now." Scott said. "I'm sure Sanji would've wanted us to continue without him."

"Right. Our focus right now should be on Ganon." Erza said as they soon came across a small japanese village.

"Yeah. This is it. Kakariko Village." Cabbage said.

"This reminds me so much of Mizuho." Sheena said. "The architecture is very similar."

"Yeah yeah. See the big building in back. That's where the elder Impa lives. You'll want to head there to talk with her." Cabbage said.

"But there are some guards in front of it." Sectonia said. "It won't be easy to get past them."

"You won't have to. You got the key to it right there." Cabbage said pointing to the Sheikah Slate as they continued before two guards stopped them.

"Halt! How dare you trespass upon Lady Impa's abode. We will...wait. Is that…" a guard said before they stopped.

"Please. Forgive our rudeness. Of course we have heard your legend from Lady Impa herself. Please friends, go step inside." the second said as they parted.

As the group went inside, they met Impa, along with a couple of attendants, one of which had white hair with green eyes.

"Lady Impa." the woman spoke. "It seems we have guests."

"Ah. You're finally awake. It has been quite some time, Link. I am much older than you remember. But you remember me, don't you, Link?" an old woman asked.

"Not exactly." Link said.

"I see. So you don't remember me. It seems time in the Shrine of Resurrection has caused loss of your memories." Impa said.

"That's right." Regal said. "It seems Link doesn't remember anything from before he awoke."

"I see. They may be a blessing in disguise though. 100 years ago, Hyrule was destroyed. You were wounded, so the princess had ordered you to be placed in the Shrine of Resurrection and she went to face Ganon...alone." Impa said.

"Historically in our world, it would be compared to Yukimura Sanada's last stand against the Tokugawa." David said.

"There are some words the princess had left with me to share with you Link. But before I do...I must know for certain that you, all of you, are willing to risk your lives to save this kingdom." Impa said.

"That's right." Vera said. "Although, we all voluntarily agreed to it."

"We will risk our lives to the very end just to lift the darkness of this land." Jexi said.

"Very well. I will now share with you a legend that goes back for 10,000 years. The history of the Royal Family is also the History of Calamity Ganon, a primal evil that has endured over the ages. This evil has been turned back time and time again by a warrior wielding the soul of a hero and a princess who carries the blood of the goddess."

"So these would be Link and Zelda." Weiss said.

"Yes. Each conflict with Ganon faded into legend time and time again. So listen closely as I tell you of this legend that took place 10,000 years ago. Hyrule was then blossoming as a highly advanced civilization. Even the most powerful monsters posed little threat to the denizens of the realm. The people thought it wise to utilize their technological prowess to ensure the safety of the land...should Calamity Ganon ever return. They constructed four mechanical wonders that are come to be known as the Divine Beasts. They also build a legion of autonomous weapons called Guardians. The Divine Beasts were piloted by four individuals of exceptional skill from across the land. And thus, the plan to neutralize Ganon was forged. Upon Ganon's inevitable return to Hyrule, the princess and the hero fought alongside these four champions against this ancient evil. The Guardians were tasked with protecting the hero as the Divine Beasts unleashed a furious attack on their terrible foe. And when the hero wielding the sword that seals the darkness struck the final blow, the princess used her sacred power to seal away Calamity Ganon. And that...is the legend that has been told for 10,000 years." Impa said.

"Incredible. Just...wow." Sora said.

"100 years ago, we strove to follow our ancestors path, but when Ganon returned, he was ready. The Champions lost their lives as did those near Hyrule Castle." Impa said.

"Link himself had also been seriously wounded, and as a last-ditch effort, Zelda had him sent to the Shrine of Resurrection, but that last part you all know already, I'm sure." one of Impa's attendants said.

"If you plan to face Ganon, you must regain control of the Divine Beasts." Impa said.

"There are all in the territories of the Goron, Gerudo, Rito, and Zora tribes." the attendant said. "However, they have all been deactivated when the Champions initially controlling them lost their lives."

"But, they recently have come back into activity." Impa said. "You must claim all of them in order to have some small chance against Calamity Ganon."

"Understood. If that is what we must do, then we'll get it done." Jude said.

"Cabbage, you know where these Divine Beasts are, don't you?" Erica threatened him.

"Yeah. We know. Closest one is Vah Ruta. Which would mean a trip to Zora's Domain." Cabbage said.

"Zora? Those are the humanoid fish creatures, right?" Zelos asked.

"More or less." Scott said.

"Zelos, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" David asked.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous." Zelos said.

"And guys? Stop threatening this guy." Hope said. "He's our hostage/personal informant and ally. He'll help us."

"It's better than getting eaten by foxes or turned into soup. I like you, kid." Cabbage said. "Anyway, just head north and you should see Zora's River. Follow the path and river and you'll reach it."

"We could use some other way to get there than paragliders…" Usopp said.

"Shucks, if only we had horses…." Gemini said.

"Horses? Heck. Those things are pretty common. Running in fields and at stables and such." Cabbage said.

"Impa, do you have a few steeds to spare?" Hope asked.

"No...but there is a stable near the Dueling Peaks." Impa said.

"Got it. We'll just get them on our way out." David said then looked to the attendant. "By the way, who are you? You don't seem like the type that would reside from a place like this."

"I see you've noticed that I'm not from Hyrule. I was told your intuition was keen. You're right. I am Vanessa Flux of the 4th Flux family." the attendant introduced herself.

"So that means you know Caesar." Hope said.

"Yes. He's my younger brother, though we don't talk much." Vanessa said.

"I can pretty much see that." Sectonia said. "Where did you guys meet him?"

"It was a little before we met you actually. He was working for one of the Ginova Family in the Beast Universe until we defeated him. After which, he went home along with a lot of the former members of the Royal Flush." Odd said.

"I see. So that's where he went." Vanessa said. "Well, at least I know he's doing alright now."

"But, that doesn't explain why someone from the Flux Family would be somewhere like this." Gray said.

"I was...attacked by monsters when I came to this world. I was saved by a Sheikah tribesman, and I've been living here ever since." Vanessa explained.

"I guess that's your way of expressing gratitude for saving you." Leia said.

"Yes. Most of the family believe in repaying a debt. I actually came to this world to search for my birth father." Vanessa said.

"Cretaceous Flux." Zinia said.

"Yes. I heard a rumor that he was spotted on this world so I followed the rumors when my ship suddenly stopped working and I crashed into the Dueling Peaks." Vanessa said.

"That's exactly how we ended up here, except we crashed at the Plateau." Genis said.

"Hey, it's a law of this world. At least, as long as Calamity Ganon's around." Cabbage said.

"So basically, unless we help Link destroy Calamity Ganon, we can't leave this world." Scott said.

"Yep. We of the Ginova Family can come and go thanks to a secret route only the Genre Generals know. But the rest of you are stuck here as long as Ganon's still around. His Malice interferes with any ship's controls forcing a shutdown and then the crash." Cabbage said.

"And if we want any chance of that, we need to reclaim the Divine Beasts." Ramona said.

"So, let's head for Zora's Domain and get to work." Zephyr said.

"If my intuition proves correct, there will be a different version of Ganon and a member of the Zodiac defending each one." David said. "We'd best not overextend ourselves."

"We're not gonna go easy on any of them. We're gonna push through." Rainbow said. "No matter how hard."

The group then marched out of Kakariko Village and made their way to the stables where they rented a few horses.

"I think there's something wrong with my horse." Erica said.

"That's not a horse! That's a donkey!" Fluttershy said.

"It would be suitable for someone...small." Jude said.

"Okay! We're on the trail! Off to Zora's Domain!" Jexi shouted.


	3. Journey to Zora's Domain

They traveled along the route up to the Lanayru region of Hyrule, soon dismounting their steeds upon reaching a bridge.

"According to the map, this in Inogo Bridge. This leads to Zora's…" Link said before it started raining. "Domain."

"Whoa, didn't expect this." Hope said.

"I guess it wouldn't be the Zora's Domain without water…" Raine said worriedly.

"I say you fine people. Up here!" a voice said as they looked up to see a red fish like creature with a regal appearance before jumping down to them.

Sidon

Zora Prince

"Pardon the entrance, but the boy is Hylian and you mostly are humans aren't you? I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk." he said. "Yes. Hylians and Humans and other races. I was correct. Oh, pardon me. I am Sidon, the Zora Prince."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sidon." Sectonia said.

David took a look at Raine, seeing her worried. "What's wrong, Raine? Aquaphobia kicking in again?"

"You could say that." Raine said.

"And might I ask some of your names?" Sidon asked.

"I'm Link." Link said.

"Jexi." Jexi said.

"Name is Hope." Hope said.

"And I'm David." David said. "And the woman afraid behind me is Raine."

"Link? Jexi? Hope? David? Raine? My. What fantastic names!" Sidon said posing. "Though I can't shake the feeling I have heard the Link one before. But any case, they are strong names."

"I'm glad that you see it that way." Sectonia said.

"Tell me, you all must be strong warriors among your kind correct?" Sidon asked.

"Yes." Vera said. "Even though some among us don't actually fight."

"We're looking for something here. We among warriors want to reclaim something among your people. Divine Beast-" Hope said before Sidon interrupted.

"Anyway, I've been looking for people as strong as you. I'm sure you have noticed the rains correct? I have an eye for talent after all." Sidon said.

"Yes, we have." Raine said. "I'd imagine this isn't natural."

"Right now, Zora's Domain is in grave peril due to the massive rainstorms caused by Divine Beast Vah Ruta." Sidon said. "Please promise to help us. We need your strength, warriors."

"We'll do what we can!" Lloyd said. "You can count on us."

"You will? Excellent! Now, you must head to Zora's Domain. Due to the rain, the cliffs are too wet to climb and you can't just swim up river like a Zora so you must take the path. It may be a bit treacherous considering there are monsters that use electricity. Don't give up! I believe in you!" Sidon said posing with a smile.

"Thanks." David said with a bow.

"But is David going to be okay? He's weak to electric attacks." Presea said.

"No problem. We can just have Sectonia fly him up there." Zelos said.

David blushed at that. "J-just what are you suggesting?!"

"Can we just go?!" Hope asked. "Seriously, asking about Vah Ruta before getting interrupted by that prince… I was trying to ask him about the Beast anyway..."

"Good luck brave warriors! I shall go ahead to make sure nothing strange occurs." Sidon said diving into the water with a backflip and swimming up the river.

Going along the river, they soon encountered the electric type enemies,called Electric Keese, flying electrical bats. They were dealt with using projectile weapons. They soon came across another bridge before hearing a voice.

"Hello there! Not bad so far. You have almost reached Zora's Domain!" Sidon shouted.

"Great!" Lacy said.

"But...you appear to have someone trying to stop you already." Sidon said as standing on the end of the bridge was a man in a suit with a rose in his mouth.

"Uh oh." Daisy said. "The Ox."

"Well...I was wondering when you might come here. Your little trek ends here, senors and senoritas." he said.

"Who's this freak?" Leia asked.

"He's trying way too hard to be a charmer." Sheena said.

"Oh..I'm not charming anyone. No reason I cannot have class before I kill you." he said shifting into a large ox with two large horns.

David looks to the allies wearing red. "Carefull, you guys. He might charge for you first."

"Doesn't that only work for bulls?" Zelos asked.

"Oxes and bulls are the same!" the Ox said.

"Okay, Ox…. or do you have a name?" Hope said.

"You and the names. Just for that...I'll enjoy running you through first." the Ox said charging at Hope.

"Ole!" Hope said jumping over Ox and grabbing onto him by the horns.

"Sir Hope...take this!" Sidon said leaping up tossing him a spear. "A Zora's Spear, the finest made by my people!"

"Time for some pain!" Hope said stabbing Ox with the spear right in the back.

"Mooooo! Get off me, you little horrible." Ox said.

"Now!" Sectonia said, dodging the Ox and grabbing Hope as the Ox slams into a wall of the bridge as it fell with the Ox as they fell into the river as they were carried away.

"Nice save, Sectonia!" David said.

"Indeed. That was expertly played. Now, I believe it would be best if I lead the way from here. Follow me, warriors." Sidon said leading them.

"Praised for heroics." David told Sectonia. "We're making progress."

Sectonia nods. "Indeed. But the road is still long and hazardous."

Hope twirled the spear he got. "Oh man, this spear is great. Hey, David, someone's gotta teach me spear fighting from your team."

"Yes. We Zora are expert spear wielders. In fact, our most prized weapon, the Lightscale Trident, was once wielded by our Zora Champion Mipha 100 years ago." Sidon said.

"And where is the Trident now?" Riku asked.

"It sits within the throne room with father, collecting dust as the years go by." Sidon said. "Mipha was a wonderful Zora. While not the strongest, she was an expert healer and always willing to save those in need. She was our champion...and my older sister."

"Ah… It must've been real hard on you when you found out what happened." Jude lamented.

"I was still young when she passed, but I still held her in high regimes." Sidon said before stopping. "We are here." he said pointing to a large city situated on a large pillar with waterfalls and water all over it with small lights. "I welcome you...to Zora's Domain!"

David looked around at this. "Amazing…" David said in awe.

"I agree. Even Undine would be jealous." Sheena said.

"Now then, let us continue inside. My father would be pleased to meet with you all." Sidon said.

"Speaking of which… Raine, there's something we want to ask you about." Ramona said.

"What's with the aquaphobia thing? I didn't think that of all things would get to you." David said.

Genis looked to her. "Sis…"

"Genis, it's okay. It's probably best I tell them." Raine said before explaining to the group and Sidon. "Genis and I are half-elves. And as such, we suffered discrimination everywhere we go. But when I was a little girl, and Genis was an infant, a research institute in Sybak wanted to study us for our remarkable intelligence. To keep that from happening, our parents constantly fled. However, while we were on a ship escaping our pursuers, a heavy storm was brewing and I ended up falling off into the ocean."

"Oh wow…" Nami said. "I had no idea it would be that traumatizing…"

"I know… Afterwards, our parents put us through the portal of the Otherworldly Gate, where we ended up in Sylvarant." Raine said. "They considered it a way of protecting us and ensuring that we have a brighter future there." Raine looked to Sidon. "I thought I'd tell you this now to let you know that I bear no ill will against your kind."

"Its quite fine. I did not think you bared any sort of ill will against the Zora in the first place." Sidon said.

"Thank you, Prince Sidon." Raine said.

Leading them up several stairs where they saw a large Zora sitting in a throne with a small ray like Zora by his side.

"Ah. You must be the hylian and humans I was informed about. You did well to make it up here. I am Dorephan, king of the Zora." the large Zora said.

"Pleased to meet you." Sectonia said. "I am Sectonia, queen… Er, sorry… Former queen of Floralia. And these are my comrades."

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." David said with a bow.

"Likewise." Dorephan said before spying the Sheikah Slate. "I see that is a Sheikah Slate. Now that I get a better look at the Hylian...it is no doubt. You are the Hylian Champion, Link. Do not tell me you have forgotten me."

"Huh? He's that Link? I knew I had heard of that name before. What a fated coincidence that we have crossed paths." Sidon said.

"Wait, so you know Link?" Titanica asked.

"Yes. We have met before. Countless times in fact. Ah, so many memories. My mind is overwhelmed with nostalgia. I had heard a terrible rumor that you had fallen in battle. But it looks like you survived. Extraordinary!" Dorephan said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble there, but he really did die." Jude said. "He's been in the Shrine of Resurrection all this time."

"He's lost every one of his memories." Aelita said.

"What's this? Lost his memories? But surely you must remember my daughter Mipha. You do, do you not?" Dorephan asked.

"Mipha who?" Link asked.

"So...it is true. You have even forgotten my dear Mipha as well. You and Mipha were close and yet you do not remember her. Look upon Zora's Domain! Do you see the crystal statue? Does gazing upon Mipha's immortalized form not jog your memory?" Dorephan asked.

"You mean…" Zelos started before looking at the statue. "That's her?"

"That was my daughter...when she was still alive." Dorephan said.

"We've heard about what happened to her, but… It's still so horrible…" Leia said.

"That statue was erected to be a reminder of the Zora's Champion as well as something to remind me of my own daughter." Dorephan said.

"Speaking of which, we heard that the Divine Beast is somewhere around here." David said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. Let's get to my plea. Zora's Domain is in danger of vanishing due to Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I shall speak very bluntly. We alone cannot stop this beast. Will you lend us your strength?" Dorephan asked.

"What? My liege. We cannot ask these...land walkers for help. Why, the very idea curls my fins." the zora beside him said.

"Muzu, I expected more from you. How can you still protest?" Dorephan said.

"Muzu, it is rude to speak this way in front of my father and his guests. They are here because I brought them here." Sidon said. "With such unprecedented rainfall, we have no choice but to rely on the help of outsiders like these."

"You didn't even have to ask. Of course we'll help." Raine said. "That is why we're here, after all."

"Seriously, Raine? You're going to help them after what this guy said?" David asked, pointing at Muzu. "I know that as a half-elf, you're used to prejudice by now, but come on."

"It's because I'm a half-elf that I must do this." Raine said. "After defeating Mithos, Genis and I have spent our time finding a place where half-elves can live in peace."

"Very noble of you. But the crisis at hand. At this moment, Zora's Domain….nay, perhaps all of Hyrule is doomed to be swallowed up by the sea. This is bigger than all of us." Dorephan said.

"Have you forgotten, my liege? We cannot trust these lowly landwalkers. 100 years ago they abused the power of the ancient civilization and turned Hyrule what it is today. It is their fault that Lady Mipha was lost to us." Muzu said.

"That's enough!" David said. "Look, you have a right to bear whatever racial tensions you have. But the fact of the matter is, if someone doesn't stop the Divine Beast and whoever may be guarding it, not just your land, but all of Hyrule will be destroyed."

"Yes. You see, the Divine Beast has a very unique power. Vah Ruta can create an endless supply of water. Of late it has been mercilessly spouting water into the air. As a result, this land has been plagued with heavy rainstorms." Dorephan said.

"But aren't you guys fish?" Damien asked.

"True. To us Zora, water and air are as one. Sadly though, the rains have filled the eastern reservoir to the point of flooding. I fear that when it bursts, as it soon will, it will flood all of Hyrule. I fear for the lives of the Hylians who live below." Dorephan said.

"Which is why we're gonna help." Hope said. "We're gonna reclaim Vah Ruta for the good guys and stop this rainstorm. Now where can we find him… her… it?"

A loud trumpeting was heard, resembling that of an elephant's.

"The Divine Beast is calling out once again at the reservoir." Dorephan said.

"I guess that's where we're going." Hope said.

"That would not be wise. Vah Ruta has a defensive shield around it. But we do have a plan to stop it." Sidon said. "Shock Arrows."

"Ooh, special arrows, nice." Usopp said/

"Will lightning spells work, too?" Sectonia asked.

"I suppose. Problem is that...Muzu is the only one who knows where the Shock Arrows are and he is not likely to share." Sidon said looking at the statue where Muzu had moved to.

"What is your problem with us surface dwellers anyway? And what does it have to do with Mipha?" Hope asked.

"We have nothing against you. Just Muzu, you see he was Mipha's teacher before her untimely demise." Sidon said.

"I see." Regal said.

"I guess I'd feel out of it too, if one of my disciples was dead." David said.

"You must convince him to change his mind." Dorephan said. "But...as a show of good faith...I give you...the Zora Armor."

"I thank you." David said. "If we find a bow, we might have to give it to Vera. She'll probably need it more than we will."

They traveled down to the statue where Muzu was relenting to it.

"What goes on, fish-man?" David asked.

"You all have come here in vain. I have no desire to speak with you." Muzu said.

"Muzu, although I was young at the time when Mipha was close with Link. I know without a doubt that she had fallen in love with the Hylian Champion." Sidon said.

"Muzu… I understand that you still feel bitter about Mipha's death." Raine said. "But we need those Shock Arrows to save Hyrule. If you can't do it for our sake, at least do it for hers."

"You...you cannot deceive me with such a lie. Not this Zora. How could she have feelings for this Hylian? He remembers nothing!" Muzu said as Link looked to a statue. As he looked at it, he felt a flashback.

(Flashback)

It then showed Link along with Mipha sitting atop of Vah Ruta's trunk as she healed him.

"I was thinking...this reminds me of the time we first met. You were such a reckless child, always getting yourself hurt at every turn. Every time, I would heal your wound just as I'm doing right now. I thought it was funny that, being a Hylian, that you looked so much more grown up than I did. I was always willing to heal your wounds, even back then." she said finishing. "So if this Calamity Ganon does indeed return, what can we do? We don't seem to know much about what we're up against. But know this, no matter how difficult the battle gets, if you...if anyone tries to do you harm, I will heal you. No matter when, no matter how bad the wound. I hope you know, that I will always protect you. Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young. You know...perhaps we could spend some time together."

(End Flashback)

Link then gasped a bit as he held his head.

"Link?" Jexi asked.

"Mipha….I definitely remember you." Link said sadly.

"Muzu, see? He does remember her." Hope said.

"What? Don't lie. He can't have remembered. Not when it is so convenient." Muzu said.

"Link, don the Zora Armor." Sidon said as Link did so, it fitting him perfectly.

"What? It fits him perfectly. But...it was supposed to be Mipha's." Muzu said.

"But yet it fits Link. She trusted him this much to give him this armor. So please…" Sidon said.

Muzu then relented. "Very well. On top of the peak that overlooks the reservoir, there is an abundance of Shock Arrows, that are always being fired by the vicious Lynel."

"Yes. Lynels have always been proven to be quite deadly beasts. Yet if they can get at least 20 shock arrows, we will have a chance against Vah Ruta." Sidon said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Scott said.

"But first, we'll need a bow." David said.

"You can use mine for this endeavor." Sidon said giving a Silver Bow to them.

"Thanks." David said before handing it to Vera. "It helps to be able to fight in these parts."

"Very well." Vera nods.

Upon climbing the hill, they saw Shock Arrows in trees and the ground as well as a creature with a lion's head and humanoid arms as well as the lower half of a horse.

"Another member of the Zodiacs, I'm assuming." Lloyd said.

"Afraid not. That...is the Lynel." Cabbage said. "A very savage monster."

"Alright, let's take it out." Hope said whirling his spear. But he nearly whacked himself with it. "Uh… David? Any of your guys know how to use a spear?"

Then the Lynel spotted them before giving a fearsome roar as it drew a bow and Shock Arrow.

"Crap! We've been spotted!" David said.

Vera drew an arrow of her own and aimed it at the Lynel. She fired the arrow pinning it in its arm. It growled before drawing a sword and shield and charged at them.

Lloyd managed to block it with his twin swords before unleashing a shockwave. "Demon Fang!"

Hope regained balance on his spear and tried to do combat with the Lynel.

"Stop! That spear isn't going to be able to pierce its hide!" Leia said.

"You could ve told me that sooner!" Hope said dodging a sword strike. "Can you at least give me a hand, Leia?"

Leia sighs experastically. "I swear. He always charges in without thinking." Leia said as she took out her staff and joins the battle.

"Hey, i do not go in without thinking!' Hope said parrying it sword. "Although I may have underestimated ugly here."

"We've been warned that he's dangerous." David said. "I swear, it's like fighting is a primal instinct."

"Let me deal with this guy." Leia said as she twirls her staff into a stance.

The Lynel charged in with its sword raised as it started swinging it down only for Leia to guard it causing it to lose its guard as Leia jabbed it several times in its stomach before knocking it upside its head, managing to knock it out.

"And that is how it's done." Leia said with a smile.

"Wow. I guess her beating Wraps was no joke after all." Jude said. "Leia really has grown as a fighter since we left."

"And thanks to her, we can collect these Shock Arrows without any conflict." Lacy said.

After about 20 of them were collected, the group looked down from the cliff as they saw a large elephant shaped machine rise with a trumpet.

"I'm gonna go on a limb and say that's the Divine Beast." Zelos said.

Slowly descending down the cliff, they arrived at the port where Sidon waited for them. "Wonderful. You have enough Shock Arrows and the Zora Armor. Now, time is of the essence." Sidon said diving in. "Miss Vera, since you have the bow, you will have to ride on my back. Once we get close, use the Zora armor to swim up the waterfall to fire at the pink orbs where the water is coming out from under."

"Understood." Vera said with a smile.

"But… Where does that leave the rest of us?" Sheena asked. "Raine's got aquaphobia, the Devil Fruit users can't swim, and those of us that can swim don't have the strength to make it all the way."

"Then...you will wait till I appease it." Vera said getting on Sidon's back.

"Ah, well…" David said with a sigh. "It's probably for the best. Just be careful when you see a Zodiac member."

"Understood. We'll be back before you know it." Vera said.

The two of them rode out to Vah Ruta before it trumpeted. "Its responding to our presence. We must wait for an opening." Sidon said as it fired ice blocks at them. After dodging them, Sidon swam close to the waterfall as Vera went up it. She then fired two Shock arrows at the orbs before landing on Sidon.

"Nice work. Two left to go." Sidon said.

"I'll make sure to hit those, too." Vera said. "It's strange, though. I didn't think that I'd be able to keep up with this, non-combatant and all. But, I figure that as long as I can fight, I'll need to protect those I care for with everything I have."

"Well said. We have our next opening." Sidon said swimming to the waterfall as Vera went up it as she swam up and fired another two shock arrows at its orbs. Vah Ruta trumpeted loudly as its trunk fell to the water as it started to kneel.

"Now's our chance. Board it before it regains its senses." Jexi said.

"Roger!" Vera said going up to it and started to climb to the top of it as the others soon joined her.

"Well, here we are. This looks like where the real work starts. Vera, nice work cutting off the water flow from the Divine Beast. Show the enemy no fear. I'll see all of you back at Zora's Domain. Farewell." Sidon said as the beast started rising into the air with all of them on it.

"Here we go…" David mutters to himself. "You've got this, Vera."

"You realize we're all on the beast right?" Jexi asked.

"I know." David said. "I'm just proud of how far she's progressed. When my group first met her, she was Bisley's secretary and our informant on the fractured dimensions, and now here she is, fighting her own battles. She really has come a long way."

Link swiped his Sheikah Slate over a small terminal as it turned to life.

"You're here. I am...so happy to see this day has finally arrived. Now...Ruta can be free of Ganon's control." a voice said.

"Mipha…" Link said.

"But...you will need to activate the terminals all across Ruta before we can reclaim her." Mipha's voice said.

"You heard her, Link." Vera said. "Let's get to it."

They moved across Vah Ruta as they climbed high and low to activate five different terminals all over its body.

"You have activated all the terminals. Now you can start the main control unit. There should be a glowing mark on your map. Head there." Mipha said.

"Let's go, Link." Vera said.

As soon as the group returned to the entrance, they headed down to see a large unit. But as soon as Link pressed his Sheikah Slate against it, a large amount of Malice surged out of it before taking form of a strange creature that wielded a long spear as it was strange looking before it roared.

Scourge of Divine Beast Vah Ruta

Waterblight Ganon

"I'm guessing this is what's possessing this thing." Hope said.

"Be on your guard. This thing is one of Ganon's creations. It is what brought me to an end 100 years ago. Please, do not worry. I believe you are all well prepared for this moment. I have faith in you." Mipha said.

"So, in a way, we're avenging Mipha." David said. "Well, I'm not that worried. It's nothing new."

"So...thisssss is who has be caussssing us trouble." a voice said as they looked up to see a large snake above them.

"The Snake." Cabbage said.

"Ugh... Why did it have to be a snake?" David asked.

"It's a double team, huh?" Hope said. "Bring it on, hissy."

"Hisssssy?! No matter. You are going to be my meal….the lasssst worthwhile thing you ever will be." the snake said slithering towards them.

"Yeah… No pressure." Hope said twirling his Zora Spear.

(Cue- Boss Battle 1- Legend of Dragoon)

Hope charged in and dodged the Snakes first strike. "Sword Rain Alpha!" he stabbed along the body of the snake multiple times.

"Very resourceful, but lemme show you how it's really done." Zelos said. "Lightning Blade!" Zelos strikes the Snake with his sword, with a bolt of lightning hitting upon contact.

"Be careful. The Snake is not the only threat. The spear the monster wields has a long reach." Mipha warned as Waterblight Ganon extended its spear to swing at them.

"Look out!" David said as group got out of the way of the spear, with David grabbing Sectonia.

"I don't intend to let it keep attacking." Vera said firing a shock arrow at the beast's eye as it roared in pain.

"Nice shot, Vera!" Sectonia said. "Time to wrap this up!"

"You guys might want to get out of the way, trust me." David said.

Waterblight Ganon roared as it prepared its spear as the Snake was going for another charge.

"Time to settle this!" Sectonia said as a glyph of electricity appears below the enemies. "I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, order thee, who opens the gates of hell. Come forth, divine lightning!" Shots of lightning are shot upward to a forming a storm cloud. "This ends now! Indignation!"

"Oh thissss doessss not look good." the Snake said shuddering before lightning struck both it and Waterblight Ganon. The Snake floated in the water unconscious. Waterblight Ganon was screeching in pain as Malice began to pour out of its body as leaks before it roared and exploded into nothing.

"We...we did it. Waterblight Ganon is gone." Gemini said.

Link then activated the Main Control Unit without interruption.

"Hello Link. And others." a voice said as they all looked back to see a female zora with ghostly fire balls around her.

Mipha

Zora Champion

"Because of your courage, my spirit is now free and Ruta as well. Thank you." Mipha said.

"Hey, don't mention it." Zephyr said.

"Since I am now a spirit, my healing power would be wasted on me. So therefore, I would like some of you to have it. Link, Hope, Vera, Sectonia. Please accept...Mipha's Grace." Mipha said as blue orbs came from her body and entered the four.

"A power from the spirits." Cabbage said in awe.

"Yesterday, I was awash in pools of tears. I had nearly given up hope and resigned myself to being trapped here, as a spirit, for the rest of eternity. But now you're here. All this time, my hope...was to see you one more, Link. Do not hesitate to call upon my power when you are of need of it. Knowing that...will let my spirit rest in peace." Mipha said as the group was starting to vanish and leave.

"What…" Link said.

"Do not worry. I am sending them to Zora's Domain. I must go. Me and Ruta both have our roles to fulfill. We are both honored to play the role of support. We'll annihilate Ganon together. Farewell. Save her, please. Save the princess." Mipha said.

"Gaaah….ooof!" Hope said crashing down in the palace as they heard a trumpeting as they saw Vah Ruta climb up to a tall mountain where it positioned itself. It aimed its trunk and extended its tusks as power began to build as it aimed a targeting laser at the castle itself.

"Ruta, we've found a way to be useful to Link. And to the other Champions as well. Our job will be to help Link inside the castle as he fights Ganon, however we can. Using your ability to drain Ganon of his power is the key to our success. This is it. This will be our last chance and everyone's last hope. If we seal him away, we can restore peace to Hyrule. And both your duty and mine can finally be fulfilled. Father, are you well I wonder. I want you to know, I have always followed my heart. I am sorry I made you worry. I wish I could see you again. Even just once more." Mipha said to herself as she stood atop Ruta.

"Hahaha! The violent downpours that have threatened Zora's Domain are no more. Thanks to your efforts, there is no threat of a great flood endangering Hyrule." Dorephan said.

"Oh please, it was nothing." Sectonia said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." David said. "That spell you did back there was amazing!"

"And it was because I had you to support me. Thank you." Sectonia said.

David blushed at her statement. "Y-you're very welcome."

"I must reward all of you for your efforts. Please, take this." Dorephan said presenting a trident with jewels in it. "This is the Lightscale Trident, a weapon treasured by our dear Mipha. A memento of sorts. Please use it well and take care of it."

"We will." David said. "Thank you, for believing in us."

"Now, the time has come to celebrate. Join us in the celebration." Dorephan said.

"A celebration?" Colette asked. "Of what kind?"

"Why for saving the Zora of course. That deserves celebration." Dorephan said.

"I think I can get by that." Jude said.

"Just as long as we don't go overboard on the drinks. Most of us are still minors, after all." David said.

As so that night, the group celebrated all through the night before leaving Zora's Domain at dawn's first light.

"So, where are we headed now?" Blake asked.

"The closest area is Death Mountain, home to the Goron City." Link said.

"Man, I hope there are some girls in the Zodiac. I need to find one to join me like Ming did for David." Hope said.

"Why do you want that?" Cabbage asked.

"You do realize that if that happens, she'll just be another target for Vashyron's antics, right?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah, but I never had a beastman on my team. And never met one up close, so to speak. Wolf and Cabbage are the first ones I've ever met, and I need one." Hope said. "Im feeling lucky. Hopefully at least one of them's a girl."

"Unless Sectonia counts, I don't have beastmen on my team either, and you don't hear me complaining." David said.

"You're still new to this whole thing, so you just didn't have any preferences yet." Rise said.

"Well, there is one girl. But...I don't think you'll want her." Cabbage said.

"Who is she?" Hope asked.

"She's the one who's taken the mantle of the Rooster." Cabbage said.

"Just when I thought that the girl would be the cat… Damn…" David said.

"Why a cat?" Colette asked. "Hope's the one that wanted a beastmen, remember?"

"I know. I'm just a cat-lover, that's all." David said.

"David must be thinking of Rollo. He was Ludger and Julius' cat." Raine said.

"Wait, I thought Roosters were male." Yukiko said.

"They are. She's not an actual rooster. She's a rare kind of Beastman. She's a Phoenix Beastman." Cabbage said.

"Oooh, now i want her!" Hope said.

"I swear, between you, Zelos, and Vashyron, I can't tell who's the biggest womanizer." Sheena said.

"Hey, I'm not into that. I just like how she sounds." Hope said. "So, where can i find her?" he asked cabbage.

"From what I know...she's in charge of making sure Vah Rudania remains under Ganon's control." Cabbage said.

"Vah Rudania… That's the one at the Goron territory, right?" Presea asked.

"Yep. Which means we know who we're fighting next." David said.

"Then its settled. We're off to the Goron City." Jexi said.


	4. To Find a Phoenix

(Cue- Room For One More- Dynasty Warriors Gundam)

On the way to Death Mountain, the three groups discuss the Azran Legacy.

"A great threat to all worlds, and 15 groups our their only hope." David said. "And you guys are certain that our group is one of them?"

"Well, you guys wouldn't have appeared on it if that wasn't the case." Mahiru said.

"It's not that I doubt it, but I don't see why it chose us." David said. "Sure, we all have accomplishments under our belts, but as a team, we haven't exactly done anything noteworthy before meeting you guys."

"Tell that to the Ginova Family." Franky said. "You guys seem to have a fair share of them breathing down your necks."

"Besides, you guys went to the Land of Canaan and restored the soul-purification process." Lucy said. "Even for a first outing, that's quite the accomplishment."

"The hard part will be gathering the others." Sectonia said. "And if we do find them, how are we going to convince them to ally with us?"

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard. We already are allied with a few of them like Spectra Force and the Universal Police." Jexi said.

"Then there's Zexi's group as well as those Freedom Seeker girls. I'm sure they would be happy to lend a hand." Rainbow said.

"I dunno, I might have got on the wrong foot with Skyler. But never mind that." Hope said.

"But this is a major thing. And there are still five other groups just waiting to be discovered." Ruby said.

But as they walked the path up the mountain, they soon saw large magma boulders drop out from Death Mountain before they exploded on the path as they dodged. "What the hell?" Soul said.

They looked upon Death Mountain as they saw a large lizard like creature machine walking along side it with flaming feet as it moved across Death Mountain.

"Vah Rudania…" Cabbage said watching it walk by.

"That thing is intense. No surprise from a salamander, but how are we supposed to get inside something that is using fire as defenses?" Hope asked.

"We'll have to figure it out later when that bridge comes." Levy said.

As they traveled across the bridge, they soon came to the Goron City where some Gorons hard at work with many of them lied out in the streets with sad looks and holding mining gear.

"Wow. Things are looking pretty poor." Weiss said.

"Yeah. Of course we're looking poor. We're laid off." a goron said. "Thanks to that Vah Rudania thing, we can't mine near Death Mountain. Boss had to lay off a good number of us."

"Boss?" Link asked.

"Boss is...the boss. He's the one who runs the mining operation and is also our city chieftain. He's kinda a big deal. He's so big, he lives in a house with a huge sign. You should introduce yourselves." the goron said.

"Thanks." Natsu said as they approached an old goron with a beard and eyepatch as he growled.

"Blasted Rudania!" he shouted.

"Is something the matter?" Link asked.

"Darn right there is. You see that thing walking across Death Mountain, thanks to it, the eruptions from Death Mountain have gotten really bad. They say 100 years ago that thing used to protect us. That was then. This is now. Now its messin up our mining operations. We're all suffering cause of that thing. I can't tell you how many times we've used the cannon to chase that thing off. BUT IT ALWAYS COMES BACK!" he shouted before his back cracked as he hunched over in pain.

"Oh no, you hurt YOUR back!" Mikan said.

"Its fine. Just a little back pain. You guys must be travelers who've come to pay respects. Like you already brothers and sister. My name is Bludo. I'm the Goron Chieftain whose name makes a crying child go silent...or make a silent child cry. Either way works. I was plannin to drive of Rudania like I always do. But this blasted pain in my back flared out of nowhere. That blasted Yunobo, when is he gonna return?" Bludo said.

"Yunobo?" Inga asked.

"Yeah. I sent that kid to get my back painkillers from the Abandoned North Mine. He's a Goron youth that normally helps me drive off Rudania. But he hasn't come back yet. Slacker, I bet he's off wasting some time." Bludo said. "You see him, let him know I'm looking for him." he said before his back cracked again.

"We'll uh… go look for him right how. Abandoned North Mine, right?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah. Its in the north. Just follow the railcars and you'll be there." Bludo said.

By following the mine cars, on the way they soon noticed a strange metallic cannon. "What is this thing?" Usopp asked.

"A Magma Cannon. It launches Magma Bombs to blow away rubble and enemies. Its so far the only weapon effective against Rudania." Cabbage said.

"Bludo said he used a cannon to drive Rudania away. Maybe this was the one he was talking about." Hope said.

"Nah, this one's too far away. He probably means the one on the Death Mountain trail." Cabbage said.

"This things pretty cool, but it doesnt seem effective." Rainbow said messing with the firing controls. "I bet it doesnt even have a decent shot."

"Of course it doesn't. You need to load a bomb in the chamber and detonate it to fire a magma bomb." Cabbage said.

"We dont have any bombs right now. Its a shame really." Soul said.

"I have remote bombs." Link said using the Sheikah Slate to make a round bomb appear as it rolled into the chamber. He then hit the lever making the cannon move before detonating the bomb, firing a magma bomb along with Rainbow as they hit a bunch of rocks blocking an entrance.

"Whoa! Now thats a blast!" Rainbow said.

"Literally." Indigo said before they saw a young goron inside with a blue scarf and a bit of blond hair.

"Huh? What's that?" he coward before seeing them. "Monsters! They found me!" he panicked as he ran around the cave before stopping as he realized they weren't monsters.

Yunobo

Goron Youth

"Now that I've gotten a good look at you...you're humans! Were you the ones who broke the crag to rescue me, goro? Thanks, sisters! But what brought you all the way out here?" he asked.

"Looking for a goron names Yunobo." Indigo said.

"Oh. So thats it. Boss sent you to come find me. Whew. Thank goodness. In any case, I'm sure glad you saved me, goro." Yunobo said. "The names Yunobo. But everyone calls me...Yunobo. Makes sense, goro."

"Yeah, we were coming to look for you cause you had back pain medicine for your boss and you werent back in a while." Rainbow said.

"Well, I came out here for some painkillers but a magma bomb caused a rockslide and sealed me inside. How did you get me out?" Yunobo asked.

"With the cannon." they both said.

"Huh? You used boss's cannon? That thing is difficult to use. I thought only boss knew how to use it. Look, I gotta go. But feel free to stop by the boss's place. He's always willing to repay a favor." Yunobo said running past them.

"He has no idea we already met him." Hope said.

They made their way back to Buldo's place to see only Bludo there.

"Hey. Yunobo told me how you helped him, tiny travelers. Thanks to those painkillers, so I guess its time to meet up with Yunobo. I mean no disrespect to Daruk's legacy but if I'm not up there to give Rudania a good walloping…" Bludo said.

"Well, the thing is…" David said. "Hold on, Daruk?"

"Daruk was the Goron Champion. See that statue up there? That's Daruk." Bludo said pointing to a carved mountain statue of a powerful looking goron with several children.

Link stared at the statue before he opened his eyes wide as something played in his mind.

Flashback…

In the flashback, on Death Mountain was Vah Rudania with Link and another Goron riding it.

"Yeah. I think I'm getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast. I'll tell you what, sure is a blast piloting this toy around. Let those other champions know that they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk. Speaking of which, can you believe this view? Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on the mountain.

"Uh...sure, Daruk." Link said.

"I may not know a lot about this Calamity Ganon, but mark my words, I will protect this land to the death. Right, little guy?" Daruk said slapping Link's back.

"Yeah." Link said.

"By the way, congrats on becoming the princess's appointed knight. That's a big deal. Seriously though. The princess has strong personality, so strong she can't see the range for the peaks. Remember that and you'll be fine."

Just then, the mountain began to shake as boulders were coming down on them. Daruk raised his fists as a protective shield deflected the rocks. "All right. So what was I saying? That was a little strange. As far as I know, Death Mountain hasn't erupted for decades. But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down boulders this size...nevermind. Forget I said anything…"

End flashback

"Link!" Hope said running to him. "Another flash back, so that means you were friends with Daruk too."

"You people sure are strange. Anyway, Yunobo is actually a descendant of Daruk. Thats why the slacker can even use Daruk's Protection. He uses it to protect himself when we fire him at Rudania. Now its time to...Ah!" Bludo said as his back cracked again.

Raine and Leia started using their healing artes. "please! You mustn't strain yourself!" Raine said.

"You know what...I'm callin off the attack on Rudania." Bludo said.

"And give up trying to defend your homes and your prosperity?" Hope asked.

"Not much I can do right now. But go and tell Yunobo the attack is off. He should be by Eldin Bridge." Bludo said going back into his home.

They went to Eldin Bridge and Saw Yunobo.

"Hey uh, bad news. your boss called the attack on Rudania off." Indigo said.

"He's...not coming? Even after I got those painkillers. But, if boss can't help, there's nothing else we can do. I suppose we may as well head down." Yunobo said.

"Wait." Gemini said. "We wanna board Rudania."

"What? You're going to try and board the divine beast?" Yunobo said in shock.

"That's right." David said. "We want to help the people of this world however we can."

"Leave it to us. We'll get the Divine Beast back for you." Jude said.

"Who do you people think you are? Lord Daruk? That's...just crazy." Yunobo said.

"Crazy from someone who is his ancestor." Hope said.

"But…" Yunobo said looking cowardly as tears were welling up.

"Yunobo...what is it you want to do?" Jexi asked.

"I...I wanna drive back Rudania." Yunobo said with tears falling.

"Then please… Let us help." Lloyd said. "We may be just a bunch of outsiders to you guys, but we never back down from adversity."

Yunobo then put a shield around himself as he got into the firing part of the cannon. "I'm the cannonball! I'll be the one that chases off Vah Rudania!" Yunobo said.

"But first we need the bridge down." Link said dropping a bomb before hitting the lever, firing Yunobo at the bridge as it fell. "It's time…"

They marched across the bridge to the Death Mountain Trail where Rudania let out a roar as small drones exited from its body.

"Drones! These guys will be a mess!" Scott said.

"Lloyd, get to Rudania! We'll handle the drones!" David said. "I'm counting on you!"

"Were going too, cover us!" Hope said.

As most of David's group provided cover, they reached the first cannon as Lloyd took the controls as Yunobo got in the firing part.

"Fire!" Lloyd said as Link detonated the bomb as Lloyd hit the switch, hitting Vah Rudania's foot. It roared as it started climbing higher on the mountain.

"It's getting away!" David said. "Pick up the pace, guys! If it makes it to the top of the cliff, we'll lose it!"

"We're on it!" Rainbow said as they hurried up the mountain to the next cannon, firing again at Rudania as it climbed higher. As they reached the last cannon and fired, Rudania was releasing steam from its body as it climbed into Death Mountain as it stopped inside the crater.

"Nows our chance, lets board that sucker!" Hope said.

"Got it! Come on!" Lloyd said.

"That was so cool! You put a licking on that thing! But now its time for you guys to finish the job!" Yunobo said fistbumping Lloyd.

"Don't worry, Yunobo. The Gorons won't have to worry for much longer." Lloyd rubs his hand at that. "Man… You guys hit like a tank…"

They jumped off the edge and floated down to Rudania's back as Link activated Rudania's terminal.

"Hey, little guy. Long time no see." a voice echoed.

"Daruk." Link said.

"And you brought pals. More little guys." Daruk said laughing.

"Well, at least we know that Daruk's spirit is okay." David said. "But where is…"

"You know, I always knew you'd come back. I never stopped believing in you. You're here to take back control of Rudania back from Ganon, eh? You're gonna need to activate the terminals scattered across this place." Daruk said.

"Well, guys. You know the drill." Sectonia said.

They moved all across Rudania activating the terminals scattered all across its body.

"That should be all of the terminals. Now go ahead and start up the main control unit." Daruk said.

As soon as they made it to the main control unit, Link put his Sheikah Slate on it before Malice flooded out of it, taking form of a strange looking creature with a large sword.

Scourge of Divine Beast Rah Rudania

Fireblight Ganon

"It's the same thing as before." David said.

"Watch yourselves. That ugly pain in the crag is one of Ganon's handiwork. Thing got the best of me 100 years ago. Good luck little guys. Go get em." Daruk said.

"Understood." David said.

But as they were about to fight, the heat suddenly intensified as they looked up on Rudania's scaly back to see a large bird with long tail feathers and large wings that seemed to radiant immense body heat from its feathers.

"And there you are." Hope said. "I've been looking for you."

It cawed at them as it descended with talons out, ready to fight.

"Guess you're not much of a first time talker." Hope said. "Alright… Im gonna get you to be my friend!"

"Are you crazy?! You can't take on a Phoenix!" Vashyron said. "That thing is literally a bird made of fire!"

"I know that, but I also know someone else who has the use of Phoenix arts, Blazer!" Hope said. "I've always admired Jexis brothers so… maybe having The Phoenix as my friend will be like having a part of his bro. In some way, of course…"

It cawed as it swooped down with talons out at them only for Lloyd to quickly guard and deflect it.

"Seriously, Hope. Common sense would dictate not to underestimate her." Lloyd said.

"I didn't think Lloyd would be the type to know about common sense." Maka said.

"Hey, I was raised by a dwarf, after all." Lloyd said.

Fireblight then screeched at it tossed fireballs at them.

"'Watch out for those fireballs!" Jude warned.

Hope rolled out of the way. "Ugh, im trying to befriend someone, youre in the way!" Hope said. "David, freeze him for me!"

"What am I, some kind of servant?" David asked, using his Freeze Lancer arte. But it quickly melted into water.

"Its too hot down here. Ice doesn't last long in this heat." Jexi said.

"Genis! It's up to you!" David said.

"Got it!" Genis takes out his kadama and bounces the ball on it, channeling magical energy. "O mother praised for her indigo life, break apart and raise thy clear new voice! Aqua Laser!" Genis fires a blast of water at the enemies as he finished the incantation.

The Phoenix was struggling to keep flight as it started to fall in the lava before Hope grabbed its feathers and pulled it onto Rudania. "There. Stay dry for awhile."

But Fireblight was annoyed as it soon created a fire sphere around its body as it started to gather power in its hand as a large fire ball was starting to grow in its hand.

"This is bad. If we don't do something about that, we're gonna get fried!" Sheena said as she pulls out a blue card. "I call upon the maiden of the mist. I summon thee. Come, Undine!" A mermaid like creature appears and shoots blasts of water from under Fireblight, but they seem to evaporate as they hit the shield.

"Damn… There's no end to this!" David said.

The phoenix watched as these events went on before it took flight and flew right at Fireblight Ganon, making the fireball explode. The phoenix was set ablaze as it soon fell into the lava below.

"No!" Hope said as Fireblight ganon staggered. "Time to end this. Flynn, Im borrowing another one of your moves!"

Hope drew his spear and ginitiget with flames, as they turned into a fire bird and he launched at Fireblight Ganon. "Rising Phoenix!" Hope shouted as they hit Fireblight Ganon multiple times. It groaned as Malice began leaking out of its body before letting out a screech before exploding into nothing.

"Fireblight Ganon...is gone." Hope growled.

Link then activated the main control unit.

"Great work, little guys!" a voice said as they now saw a large Goron with a beard and wild hair with chains on his arms and ghostly fireballs around him.

Daruk

Goron Champion

"I owe you big for this! Because of you, my spirit is now free. Can't thank you enough! I feel like I should apologize. I was doing all I could to protect Hyrule when that thing got the better of me." Daruk said.

"It was nothing, Daruk." Leanne said.

Daruk then saw the saddened Hope before approaching him. "Don't worry about the bird. Look." Daruk said pointing down. They both saw a small chick flying into the air and out of the volcano. "Now matter how many times those things die, they always get reborn."

"So that was a regular Phoenix? No beastman?" Hope asked.

"No, that was definitely Suzaku." Cabbage said. "Every time she dies, she restarts her life over and over again."

"Will she even remember me?" Hope asked.

"I can't tell you that. That's something you gotta ask her yourself." Daruk said.

"And how do i do that, shes already…" Hope said before seeing it sitting on the ledge of Rudania looking at him with curiosity. "...gone."

"Lifes a pretty funny thing. It always works in mysterious ways." Daruk said. "Right, Little guy?" he said slapping Hope on the back.

"Ow! Yeah, i get it." Hope said walking up to Suzaku. "Hey there."

It bowed its head before flying to Hope's head as it nested on top.

"Well… this is awkward…" Hope said.

"But...now back to the main thing. With Rudania back under our control, we can finally put our Ganon crushing plan back into action. I'm gonna take this down the mountain. Gonna have a better shot of Ganon there. Then once you make it into Hyrule castle, we'll light that thing up. Hope, Link, Lloyd, Genis. I wanna give you guys something. Its a special power of mine called Daruk's Protection. Its no good to me now that I'm a spirit. But maybe you'll have a use for it. Here it comes!" Daruk said firing red orbs into the four. For a moment, red shields appeared around them before vanishing. "From this moment forth, the power of protection from the depths of my soul now lives inside the four of you."

"Daruk...thanks." Lloyd said as they started to vanish.

"Good luck, little guys. And...give my regards to the princess." Daruk said.

As soon as they had left, Rudania began climbing upward to the top of Death Mountain where its head opened as a laser began focusing as it fired it at Hyrule Castle.

"Well, that oughta do it. Now we just wait here for the perfect shot." Daruk said as he observed the range. Hyrule looks pretty good from up here. Even after 100 years. The old rolling grounds sure are a sight for sore eyes. I wonder how the Gorons fared after the Great Calamity. I hope everyone is...huh?" Daruk said as he saw Yunobo with Yunobo seeing Daruk. "Hey, look at that! Still goin strong indeed!" he said raising a fist in triumph as Yunobo did the same.

The others were soon whisked back to the Goron City.

"Good news! Vah Rudania is back under our control!" Hope said.

"Yes. I can see that." Bludo said with his back not hurting.

"Your back...its better." Mikan said.

"Truth be told...I never broke it in the first place." Bludo said. "I made it up to get a fire going with Yunobo. Looks like he did it. If Lord Daruk were here, he'd be proud of his descendant."

"Whoohoo! Two down!" Pit said.

"You people still are strange. But, you deserve a reward all the same. Here." Bludo said handing over a large two handed sword. "This is the Boulder Breaker, a sword formerly belonging to Lord Daruk..but I think it might have better use with all of you."

"Thank you." David said, taking the blade.

"And as a reward...I allow you all to partake in the Goron Hot Springs." Bludo said.

"Hot Springs?" David asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is big stuff. Please, use them all you want tonight and feel rested when you leave tomorrow!" Bludo said.

"I-it's not that I'm not happy about them! It's just…" David said. "It would mean we'd have to do something about these three." David said motioning to Zelos, Ichiro, and Vashyron.

"Ignore him!" the three said as they marched to the hot springs down the mountain.

"Weird, figured those three would use the one up here." Bludo said.

"Huh? Then… What's down there?" Sectonia asked.

"So ladies...shall we…" Vashyron said as the three arrived before they saw monsters in the springs as they grabbed their clubs and spears.

"Um… Vashyron, I don't think they're here for the baths." Zelos said.

The three screamed as the others rested up the mountain.

"Sounds like they met the monsters in the springs down there." Jexi said.

"Pervs." Hope said scratching Suzaku. "You should keep trying to grow back up too. I wanna see what you really look like."

Suzaku chirped a bit.

"Ah...this is great." Yunobo said beside them. "You know, when I was up there, I thought I saw my ancestor's spirit up there. I bet it's a sign that he's proud of me."

"Not just you, Yunobo. Everyone." David said with a smile.

"And it was with my power and the cannons. Guess that scientist guy was right." Yunobo said.

"Scientist?" Titanica asked.

"Yes. Mr. Cretaceous Flux." Yunobo said.

"So he created the cannons? Man, Cretaceous is behind everything.." Hope said looking at Zinia and Fiora. "Hey Zinia, Fiora, cmon!"

"What're you two doing, get in here!" Yunobo said.

"Huh? No way! I'd rust!" Fiora said.

"And my limbs aren't waterproof. But…" Zinia said as Damien passed them both and approach Yunobo.

"How long...did he stay in the village?" Damien said.

"He was here last week before travelling. He was heading for Hateno Village to visit the lab there." Yunobo said.

"In that case, we should send a letter to Vanessa in Kakariko Village." David said. "She said she was looking for him."

"No." Damien said turning away.

"Where are you going?" Lacy asked.

"Hateno Village." Damien said.

"All by yourself?" Sectonia asked. "It's too dangerous."

"I DON'T CARE!" he shouted. "I won't believe its him...until I see his own face with my own eyes."

"I understand the denial, Damien." David said. "But that doesn't give you the right to show at her! She's just worried about you."

"You can either come with me or not. I'm going regardless." Damien said marching down the path.

"Hope, are you seriously just going to stand there and take this?" Genis asked.

Hope slowly got up as he approached Damien.

"Hope?" Jexi asked.

"Don't try and talk me down. I've made up my mind." Damien said.

"Damien… why are you so obsessed with your dad right now? I mean, I get it. You haven't seen him. But that isn't any reason to go off on your own. Besides, i'm getting curious about this guy myself." Hope said.

"I just wanna know...why he left his own family...all of his families...behind." Damien said.

"Yeah, I wanna know too." Hope said. "Hey, Hatento Village is down the mountain near Kakariko Village. So...we'll make a little side trip."

"Very well." David said before turning to Cabbage. "Cabbage, there's something I want to ask you."

"And what's that?" Cabbage asked.

"You said that one of the Zodiac members resembles a dragon." David said. "His name...wouldn't happen to be Ryuji, would it?"

"Ryuji...yeah. He is our stand in dragon, but there was another on this world who challenged him for his spot and took one of his eyes and an arm. It wasn't a beastman. It was definitely a dragon man." Cabbage said.

David looked down. "I knew it…"

"David?" Scott asked.

"Back in my world, Hifumi and I had a close friend, one who would protect us from bullies, the two of us being nerds and all." David said.

"He's still alive you know. The dragonman got defeated by Ryuji. Guy won't go down so easy." Cabbage said.

"This dragonman...his name." David said.

"He proclaimed himself as one thing...Drake the Dragon King." Cabbage said.

David smiled. "I figured that he wouldn't go down easy. Even able to defeat Drake of the Dragon Style of Color Fighting. I heard that some time ago...Ryuji actually joined the Ginova Family. I didn't want to believe it, since dragons are said to be honorable creatures." A tear starts to fall from his eye. "But...I guess the rumors are true…"

"I cant believe one of your buds beat Drake in seconds, whereas it took me and Jexi all our power just to beat him." Hope said.

"Ryuji is a very strong fighter. With the strength of a dragon, he's much stronger than any normal human." David said.

"Drake...we might have to look around this land for more." Jexi said. "There's a lot going on than just Calamity Ganon."

"David…" Jude started. "If we run into Ryuji, you don't think...we'll have to kill him, do you?"

"I refuse to believe that Ryuji would work for them willingly." David said. "But...if it comes down to it, I...don't think I'll have a choice."

"We'll just have to find him and ask him." Luffy said.

"We can ask about it when we start visiting Hateno Village." Lucy said.

"If he's your friend, you should hear his side." Ming said.

"According to Daisy, Vincent is the head of the Adventure branch, who we're fighting now." David said. "If, by chance, Vincent has him under some sort of spell, how can we be sure he'll speak the truth?"

"Vincent isn't really a spellcasting guy. He might be strong but he's got honor. As for the Zodiac's, we joined willingly, no force at all." Cabbage said.

David looked down at this.

"David, before we decide what to do to him, we need to find him first." Sectonia said.

David slowly nodded. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Then its all settled and done! We're off to Hateno Village!" Toma said.


	5. Father's Revelation

"I admit, Hope's doing well at executing artes, but it's really awkward just seeing him do it." Zelos said as the group make their way to Hateno Village.

"How so?" Leia asked.

"Well, he's using a spear and he's using artes meant for sword-wielders." Zelos said.

"But the two of us can use Light Spear, and we're using swords." David said.

"That's because…" Zelos said before he was interrupted.

"Look, none of our groups have spear-wielders among us, so we haven't been able to teach him how to use it properly, that's all." David said.

"While on the subject… Ranma, you said you're able to use various kinds of martial arts, right?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. Several. Hamon, Aura, Martial Arts even some Pokemon moves." Ranma said. "Because I need to keep getting strong to keep up with the rest of these guys."

Jude smiles at this acknowledgement. "Well, I'll be happy to teach you some of my techniques, if you'd like."

"I as well." Regal said.

"Uh….I think I'm good." Ranma said.

"If you say so." Jude said.

"I don't think Ranma is able to handle practicing your artes right now." Sectonia said.

"What? Please. I could totally handle those moves." Ranma said.

"Still, your loss." David said.

"Maybe some other time...when the world isn't in extreme danger." Ranma said.

"Gotcha. Gotta do something about Ganon first. And that means tracking down the other Divine Beasts." Colette said.

"But first we have to take this side trip, because Damien couldn't stop thinking about Cretaceous Flux." Jude said.

"This is a huge deal. We're talking about the scientist/assassin known across a few worlds as well as the father of Amadeus Flux." Jexi said.

"Still, Damien seems to be making a bigger fuss about it than the rest of us." Zelos said. "Which is justified by his standing."

"There's a reason. He left Damien for 10 years, maybe longer. He abandoned his own family. He just wants to know." Lucy said.

"Can't say I blame him." Zelos said. "If my dad abandoned me like that, I wouldn't forgive him either."

"Trust me, Zelos." Lloyd said. "Your family life is much more messed up."

"I know." Zelos said. "I just can't stand the fact that Damien has to suffer for his father's work. I hate parents like that! The fact that it happened to me is why my family life was in shambles."

"If you want to tell one of us about it, just let us know." David said. "It might actually help to get it off your chest."

"Speaking of which, don't think you're off the hook for what happened last night." Zelos said.

"Last night?" David asked. "Now, whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us. You sent us down to those monsters on purpose." Vashyron said.

"You're lucky we were able to kill them and escape." Ichiro said.

"And none of them were women." Zelos said.

"Hey, not our fault you ran off before he could tell you which hotspring was which." Kazuichi said.

"Though you guys missed out on a relaxing, yet very eventful distraction." Alisa said.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the banter!" Sheena said. "Let's just get this over with so we can track down the next Divine Beast."

"What's the rush? This is something as important as the Divine Beasts." Hope said.

"We still have to recuse Sanji after this, remember?" Sectonia asked.

"Yeah. I mean its gonna be hard to track down Big Mom's ship to save him. But we can at least try." Zinia said.

After traversing several mountains and fields, they soon arrived to a small farming village known as Hateno Village. Many farmers hard at work in the fields tilling and farming.

"So this is Hateno Village? Its pretty peaceful here." Sonia said.

"I know, right?" Scott asked. "What would a universe-renowned scientist be doing in a place like this?"

"Well, when we were in Kakariko Village, I remember them saying there was a research lab here." Twilight said.

"Fair assessment." David said.

"And...I think thats it there. The big building on the cliff." Megaman said pointing to a large building overlooking a large ravine.

"It certainly does stand out, that's for sure." Jude said.

"It also means we have a long climb." Pit said.

The group climbed up the large hill before arriving at the facility.

"Whose...bright idea was it….to put a building….on the top of a cliff?" Erica said.

"Whoever it is...we need... to have...a serious talk." Scott said.

"Why? Sectonia, Zelos, and the Exceeds aren't bothered." Colette said.

"Yeah! That's because you guys can fly!" David said.

The door soon opened as standing there was a short child with white hair and glasses.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Oh. Pardon me cutie. Is the head scientist of this place here?" Gemini said.

"I am the head scientist." she said before seeing Link. "Ah! Link! I was wondering when you might arrive."

"Another friend of yours from before your dip?" David asked.

"More than that. I was the one who helped design the Shrine of Resurrection." she said.

"You did?" Raine asked. "It was as if you knew that something like that would happen."

"Its always safe to be prepared. But it doesn't look like Link remembers me. Note to self. Shrine of Resurrection causes total memory loss. I'll have to remember that for next time." she said. "Please, come in."

"Thanks." Genis said. "More importantly, who are you?"

"My name is Purah. I am a scientist researching runes." she said.

"A fellow researcher, huh?" Jude asked. "I'm Jude Mathis. It's not important, but I'm head of the spyrite research team in Helioborg."

"Never heard of it." Purah said. "My research is centered on the runes that are utilized by the Sheikah Slate. Hoping to unlock their secrets."

"Interesting." David said. "Any results so far?"

"First, Link...do you remember anything about Zelda?" Purah asked.

"No. I don't." Link said.

"Hmm….this might be a problem." Purah said.

"How so?" Raine asked.

"He and Zelda were very close as Princess and Knight. I am afraid...without those memories...Link cannot have the full conviction to beat the Calamity." Purah said.

"Well, he's been picking up bits and pieces of his past as we reawaken the Divine Beasts, but even then, it's not much to go on." Ramona said.

"Not good enough. But...I might be able to help you with that." Purah said. "See the panel. Put your Sheikah Slate in it."

Link did so at the rock above it glowed with code before it dropped. "A new rune?"

"Yes. The camera functionality. Inside are 12 different pictures taken from Princess Zelda herself." Purah said. "You and her visited these places 100 years ago."

"So he needs to visit these places again to get his memories back?" David asked. "That's a heck of a trip down memory lane if you ask me."

"Maybe, but it has to be done. I'm surprised Impa didn't tell you this. That's not like my little sister." Purah said.

"Impa? Ah, that reminds me. I need to step out for a bit. Excuse me." David said as he walked out.

"So, Link? You recognize anything from those pictures?" Lloyd asked.

"Still hazy right now." Link said.

"Wait, you said little sister. How old are you?" Nami said.

"I'm 126." Purah said.

"Seriously?" Genis asked in surprise.

"You shouldn't be surprised. After all, you are a half-elf." Sectonia said.

"Actually I look like this due to an experiment with a rune. Made me as young as you see me now. An experiment gone right if there ever was one." Purah said.

"I see." Hope said. "So uh… we came here looking for someone. You know anyone around here by the name Cretaceous flux?"

"Oh him. Well he was here a few days ago, but you missed him. But...I can tell you where he's headed if it will help." Purah said.

"That would be swell." Scott said.

"Up north is the Akkala region of Hyrule. In the northeastern most point is the Akkala Research Lab." Purah said. "He is headed there."

"Thanks for the info, but I would doubt he'd stick around. Twice now he's been one step ahead of us." Hope said.

"Still, no harm in checking it out." Sunset said.

And so they went back on the route yet again for a few days. Upon reaching the Akkala region, they came across another cliff with a lab that overlooked the sea below.

"Think thats the Research Lab?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. No doubt." Ciel said as they climbed until entering the lab where an old man in a lab coat was hard at work with strange glowing weapons.

"Yes! I've done it! The Ancient Armory is complete! The perfect weapons against the Guardians!" he said.

"Um… Excuse us." David said, getting his attention.

"Ah...you must of heard how the great Robbie has created these new weapons. Don't worry...I am he." he said.

"Um, no." Sectonia said. "We came here looking for Cretaceous Flux. Looks like we missed him again."

"Oh...I'm so sorry. He just left here yesterday." Robbie said.

"Man! How fast is this guy?!" Dan said.

"But as a make up gift, you are welcome to these ancient weapons." Robbie said.

"Why thanks." Ciel said looking them over. "We heard you say these were perfect against some sort of Guardians. You called it the Ancient Armory?"

"Yes. These weapons have been proven to effortlessly kill the Guardians controlled by the Calamity." Robbie said.

"Well what a coincidence, we can use these." Hope said.

The group was soon leaving the lab in disappointment. Damien being the most disappointed.

"Hope was right, this guys one step ahead of us." David said.

"Yeah. He's about as mysterious as the guy in the trench coat on the other cliff." Pinkie said pointing to a parallel cliff where a man with his face hidden was walking up it. A wind blew knocking his hat off showing a blond haired man with a scar on his face.

"Thats...its really him." Damien said in awe.

"Pinkie, why didn't you say something earlier?" David asked.

"Cause I just saw him now." Pinkie said.

"We gotta…" Jexi said before they heard thumping as robotic creatures with six arms and single eyes were approaching.

"Oh no. Guardians." Cabbage said.

"Aw, damn it, not now…" David muttered.

"Hahahaha! Finally found you!" a voice said as out walked a humanoid rat. "You have fallen into The Rat's trap."

"We're so close." Damien said before getting a serious look as he grabbed Jexi, Hope and David and ran off the cliff before pulling out the Paraglider.

"Hey! Guardians, shoot them down!" the Rat said as they began charging their fire.

"Damien, what the hell are you doing?! Are you just going to leave our teammates to die?!" David asked in rage.

"I've seen what they can do. They won't die so easily." Damien said pointing back as the group was using the Ancient Weapons and easily killing the Guardians. "I've waited 10 years to see him again. I'm not gonna waste my chance!"

David jabbed him in the elbow, knocking him down. "Will you just stop with that already?!"

"No!" Damien said getting back up as he grabbed the side of the other cliff and started climbing.

"This guy is totally insane!" David said. "Why the hell is he doing this?!" David shook his head. "I'm not going to take this lying down." David started to climb up, hoping to reach Cretaceous before Damien does.

"Would you two stop? This is no time to compete!" Hope said. "Okay, Im just gonna go up there and see him first! Spectral Wings!"

"Ultimate Color Transformation: Wings!" Jexi shouted following after Hope as they saw a portal appear at the edge of the cliff as Cretaceous got close to it. But Damien got up to the top.

"Stop!" Damien shouted as he stopped. He then peered over his shoulder with a serious expression as Damien was standing there.

"So...25 families...yet you are the first to actually find me...my son." he said.

"I was right...it is you...dad." Damien said crying.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." David said. "Don't you realize the extent of your actions?"

"You are...David Ishihara. You are the demon slayer of Akihabara. Native from the 1st Universe." Cretaceous said.

"I see my reputation precedes me. But that's not the point." David said.

"What is with you? You make a family and leave it behind to start a new one?" Hope asked.

"Hope the Victor. I know you very well. You're Ginova's son. And the other is Jexi the Hunter, Gold's son." Cretaceous said.

"We know you a lot too. You're responsible for making Zinia move again. As well as-" Hope began.

"So...if you know of Zinia, that means you have some knowledge about my Enhanced Research." Cretaceous said.

"Enhanced Research?" David asked.

"When he learned about Zinia being an Enhanced as well as the others around the worlds...he dedicated his life to researching them." Jexi said.

"Yes. I've spent countless years...learning as much as I can about these Enhanced." Cretaceous said. "All summed up in notes I have left with fellow scientists."

"Why the Enhanced, though? What purpose do they serve?" David asked. "All I know is that Izaya is also looking out for them. That's pretty much all I know about the subject."

"Someone is looking for them? So...he's finally begun his long time plan." Cretaceous said to himself. "Tell me this, boys. Are you familiar with the being known as White?"

"Nope. First I've heard of it." David said.

"White…" Hope said as memories were playing in his mind before he grasped his head.

"I see. She hid memories of meeting her to avoid complication. Very clever of her." Cretaceous said.

"I remember now! She told me about them after I was knocked out when Laser Man tested the Lantern destruction." Hope said.

"Yes. White, one of several...well I call them Color Gods...that maintain order within our worlds and universes. She is the good one. The one who is trying to use the enhanced for evil is the twin...Black." Cretaceous said.

"So, does that mean that Izaya Orihara is one of this...Black's pawns?" David asked.

"Very likely. He most likely doesn't even realize Black is using him to gather his army." Cretaceous said.

"I'd like to avoid Ikebukuro if I could, but if what you say is true, then I suppose I can't just ignore it." David said.

"Hmm." Cretaceous said. "So tell me this, Hope the Victor. How is Amadeus?"

"Hes uh… acting all reformed. But i know he's up to something. And he did find your notes." Hope said.

"And Pinkie saw clones in his ship." Jexi said.

"So...he's found those notes. I had hoped those would have been destroyed after the first time." Cretaceous said.

"Well, clearly they're very durable." David said. "Kind of impressive for a bunch of paper."

"The notes Flux has….what could they be used for?" Jexi asked.

"If he's found the ones in Kadic….then its notes...on how to create Artificial Enhanced." Cretaceous said.

"Artificial Enhanced." David said. "You mean...like a bunch of lab rats that become Enhanced through genetic experimentation or something?"

"I am afraid so. When I learned of Black, White had come to me, asking for help. So, those notes were my solution. There is a reason why the 1st Flux Family does not have a home world. Its because it was destroyed by me." Cretaceous said.

"You destroyed your own world?!" David asked. "How could you do something like that?!"

"It was not me who destroyed it. My first batch of Artificial Enhanced. They destroyed it. I was deceived by Black...and he turned them loose on my world." Cretaceous said.

"Unbelievable..." David said. "He betrayed you and turned those Enhanced into murderous super soldiers…"

"It's not your fault." Hope said. "But I want to stop any evil who misused the enhanced. I have Alice, and Inga. Theres also Heather out there… I dont want them to become evil. Im going to stop Black!"

"No, Hope. WE will stop Black, no matter what it takes." David declared.

"Don't forget me. I won't let someone like him exist like this." Jexi said.

"Courageous...just like your fathers." Cretaceous said.

David thought about that last part. He didn't think his father would be considered such. It made him think about what he was doing when he was his age.

"You...knew our dads?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. There was a time when we were friends. But...those old days are over now." Cretaceous said.

"Were...you all universal adventurers, just like we are?" David asked.

"Yes. We were. Exploring unidentified worlds, meeting new species. They were good times...but sadly...those don't last forever." Cretaceous said.

"I know where this is going." David said. "Something terrible happened, did it?"

"Lucius happened." Cretaceous said.

"Oh man. Lucius, the guy I freed at Genosha…" Hope said.

"I have seen you free him. On the secret camera I had placed. Cable told you he would be an ally...but it was a ploy of Lucius's." Cretaceous said. "We found him when he was a child. We brought him to Rain Bow to be steered to the right path. But we were wrong. He used his talents for destruction. He found the lost scroll of the Forbidden Style. The four of us...we fought him until he fell. But, he had already killed several villagers before then. We decided to go our separate ways from then." Cretaceous said.

"Oh, my god… It's just...too cruel…" David said with tears flowing his eyes.

"Now the monster is loose once more, devouring the hearts of the strong and claiming their powers and abilities so he can make his move." Cretaceous said.

David looked to Jexi and Hope. "You two think there's a good chance Flux knows about this?"

"I don't think he does. This big evil is normally unknown to him until the final battle." Jexi said.

"Still, something like this can't possibly be ignored." David said. "Especially since we now know that it transcends generations."

"My dad was the last one to see Lucius last time he was free. I wanna...take up his mantle...and beat Lucius down!" Jexi said.

"I didn't know my father was involved in all of this." David said. "But maybe… If I keep standing against Lucius, I might understand why he kept it a secret."

"Do you know where your father is?" Damien asked.

"No. He was at work when everything went to hell." David said. "And there's still my sister Harumi… I can only hope they're alright…"

"Wait, you said your notes were taken before." Jexi said.

"Yes. They have been taken by… the current one who sits in the Science Fiction Seat of the Givona Family...Astro." Cretaceous said.

"Science Fiction Seat?" David asked. "I don't want to know what he's going to do with them, but we have to get them back from him as soon as possible."

"No...they must be destroyed." Cretaceous said. "Artificial Enhanced should not exist in the first place."

"Point taken. It's best that they never fall to the wrong hands again." David said.

"There's still one thing I wanna know! Why? Why did you abandon us? Your family? All of your families?" Damien demanded.

"I left...so that Black could not try and use you as leverage. Also, I was with those 25 families...as part of my plan of inheritance." Cretaceous said.

"Inheritance? Of what?" David asked.

"My work. My research. My fortune. All of it." Cretaceous said removing a glove showing a blackened hand. "I have been struck with an incurable disease. I only have two, maybe three years left to live."

"I've seen this before…" David said. "On Victor and Julius, just before they became divergence catalysts."

"This was a result of being too close to the Malice of this world. Its resulted in a horrible effect. The families were created so I could have one worthy successor out of the 25 families." Cretaceous said.

"Why 25, though?" David asked. "I know I'm asking so many questions, but all of this makes me curious. Anyway, is there a certain motif for that number?"

"The number of worlds my friends and I had visited and explored from our time together." Cretaceous said.

"I see… However, it was a long time ago, I'm sure, so there no way of knowing what they were." David said.

"Hmm. I'm glad we had this talk. Now...I think its time I took my leave." Cretaceous said slipping his glove back on.

"Where are you going?" David asked. "Vanessa's been looking for. In case you want to visit her, she's in Kakariko Village with Impa."

"I have no interest in seeing any of my children. If anything, they should try to find me." Cretaceous said approaching the portal.

"I see. Well, here's to hoping we see each other alive again." David said.

"Perhaps. This is farewell...next generation." Cretaceous said walking through the portal as it closed.

"That was some pretty heavy stuff he just told us." David said. "I'm still wrapping my head around some of it."

"But now that we know, we're better prepared. And Im not wasting his knowledge." Hope said. "You okay there, Damien?"

"I'm fine." Damien said. "And I'm glad I got to see him again." he said smiling.

"Good to know." David said. "But… how are we going to explain this to the others?"

"Its gonna be a lot, but I'm sure we'll come up with something." Jexi said as they were about to leave.

"Shiip! I'm a ship!" a voice sang.

"What the…" Damien said as they looked over the cliff to see a large colorful ship singing.

"That ship….That's Big Mom's Ship!" Jexi said.

"So we didn't have to go after her, she went straight to us." David said.

"No. I'm sure its just her soldiers and Capone." Jexi said.

"Were getting Sanji back right now!" Hope said.

"According to the map from the Sheikah Slate, there's a small fishing village called Lurelin Village in the Faron Region. That's gotta be where they're heading." Jexi said.

"But we'd have to go back across the borders then…" Hope said. "And it took us days to even get here."

"Well...there are other ways." David said pointing down to an unmarked ship by the harbor. "We can chase after them in that."

"You think that can hold all of us and the teams?" Hope said.

"Its a small ship, with not much elbow room, but it should hold us all." Jexi said.

"Time is of the essence." David said. "We'll have to make do with what we've got."

"Hang on a little longer, Sanji. We're coming." Jexi said.


	6. Rescue Sanji! Bisiege Big Mom's Ship!

David and Scott were rowing the boat on the way to Big Mom's ship.

"How surprised do you think Sanji's going to be to see Sectonia?" Ramona asked.

"Very. Especially since as far as he's concerned, she's still dead." Erza said.

"No surprise, considering what happened." Sectonia said.

"But we can use it to our advantage." Genis said.

"Genis is right." David said. "Because our group is the most recent one to be formed, Big Mom might know little to nothing about us."

"Besides, even if Sanji still doesn't trust Sectonia, he can't do anything to her." Nami said. "Sanji has dedicated himself to never hurt a woman, no matter what."

"Which is probably why he himself hasn't done anything against Big Mom yet." Usopp said.

Leia was checking on Raine. "Raine, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'll hold out until we get there." Raine said.

"Good, because we'll need your healing abilities there." Sectonia said. "If she's as dangerous as Jexi claims, then we'll have to be extra cautious. One slip-up could cost us our lives."

"Don't worry. From what I know, Big Mom isn't onboard. But who is on board is some of her crew as well as the Firetank Pirates, led by one of the Supernovas, Capone Bege." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Capone 'Gang' Bege, Bounty of 300 million. He's a walking military base." Hope said.

"How?" Genis asked.

"He ate the Castle Castle Fruit, a devil fruit that makes the person who ate it into a walking fortress." Jexi said.

"Great, now we have to deal with a human fortress." Zelos said. "Things can't possibly get worse."

"Don't jinx it, Zelos." David said. "Fate has a way of rearing its ugly head at the worst of times."

"We've caught up to Big Mom's Galley!" Brook said.

"Yeah, I know! I can hear it singing from here!" Toma said.

"Shiiiip! Im a Ship!" the ship sang.

"It's like it's not even trying to hide the fact that it's here." Lloyd said. "It can be heard from a mile away!"

"No doubt. That thing has bits of the souls Big Mom extracts from the citizens she looks after. This is just one of her so called Homies." Jexi said.

"Looks after?" David asked.

"She rules a large group of islands called Totland. All races live there. There's a tax of one month of your lifespan in exchange for staying. Those bits of the citizens souls make their way into objects and animals, bringing them sentience, thanks to the powers of her Soul Soul Fruit." Jexi said.

"It's more like subjugation if you ask me." David said. "To enforce something like that, she would have to be a sick sadist!"

"That would be an understatement." Sectonia said.

"Although, if you want to keep your soul, you better pray she didn't hear you say that." Scott said.

"Like I said, she's not onboard, but these are still some of her combatants, so caution is necessary." Jexi said.

"Hmmm." Link said looking through the scope on the Sheikah Slate. "I see the one you call Sanji. He's in the cabin with a few of those pirates."

"Most likely guards to make sure no one unauthorized goes near, or so he doesn't get out." David said. "It's mostly one or the the other."

"Enough talk!" Natsu said jumping onboard.

"Hey! Waste that kid!" one of the pirates said as they pulled out machine guns and began firing.

"Screw this… Time for a shootout!" David said as he gets on board as well.

"Another one?" one of them said.

"They must be after the groom. Kill em!" the other said as they fired at David.

"Guys! Get Sanji out of there! I'll deal with these trigger-happy scumbags!" David declared.

"You heard the man! Let's move!" Sheena said.

Inside the cabin was Sanji as he was listening to the shoot out. "Damn, what are they doing here?" Sanji said. "I told them it would be fine."

"What the hell are you talking about? They're coming to save you and maybe me." said a familiar gaseous scientist. It was Caesar Clown.

"Me maybe but not you. But I can't be saved right now. Not with what's at stake." Sanji said.

Hope kicked down and wrecked the doors to the cabin.

"We're here for ya!" Hope said.

"Oh I knew you would…" Caesar said.

"Not you." Hope said.

"Damn it." Caesar said.

"Sanji!" Hope said. "We're here for ya man."

"I left a note and everything. I didn't want to be rescued." Sanji said.

"Tell that to Jexi and Luffy." Sectonia said. "They obviously care about you."

"Look, I appreciate you coming all this way, but I'm not going anyway. In case you don't know, I'm being married off." Sanji said.

"To who? Big Mom? Shes uglier than a.." Hope began.

"Not her. One of her daughters, Pudding." Sanji said showing a picture of a cute girl with long brown hair.

"She looks beautiful." Colette said.

"Hold on a second, Colette." Zelos said. "Don't you find something odd about this whole thing?"

"Look. I don't gotta choice. The only thing I hate about all of this is seeing that garbage family again." Sanji said.

"Sanji, she's not really giving you to her. She's just using you for her personal gain." Scott said.

"I wasn't talking about Big Mom." Sanji said.

"He's talking...about the Vinsmokes." a voice said as behind was a portly man with a muzzle with a cigar and a gun pointed at them.

"Capone." Jexi said.

"Vinsmokes?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. The wedding is for the Tea Party coming up on Whole Cake Island. The groom is the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Pudding and the 3rd son of the Vinsmoke Family, Vinsmoke Sanji." Capone said.

"Vinsmoke, that sounds like a Yakuza or Mafia name…" Hope said. "Sanji… you're Mafia Blood like me?!"

"They're mercenaries and also considered a Royal Family. Their science exceeds a lot on their homeworld." Jexi said.

"So Sanji's originally from the New World…"

"They're from the North Blue. It bothered me for a while, but the East and North are separated by the red line that holds Mariejois. I wondered how you got across, now I know." Jexi said.

"Yeah. I ran away from that rotten family." Sanji said.

"And now...its time for you to pay the piper. After all, you want to keep those you hold dear safe right? Like that sea restaurant." Capone said.

"You black mailed him?!" Hope said.

"If he refused, he would receive a present...holding the head of someone he knows. Could be someone from Baratie, from his crew, maybe even from another place." Capone said. "Big Mom's rule."

"Sanji… I understand why you gotta go through with this, but theres gotta be another way." Hope said. "Wait, why are you guys out of your own world anyway?"

"Big Mom wants some exotic sweets perfect for the Tea Party. So we're travelling the worlds for a bit. Now...get off...before I shoot you off." Capone said cocking the gun.

Hope moved fast and swiped the revolver away. "Gonna take more than a pistol to scare me!"

"Hope, no! Don't get near him!" Sanji shouted.

"You shouldn't have done that kid." Capone said as doors opened on his body as cannons open fired on Hope, sending him down to the ground.

"Urgh... " Hope said.

"Got a lot of resilience kid. But now ya know the difference in Military between the two of us." Capone said reclaiming his gun.

"That's a shame, Capone. If you kill Hope, then I guess I reveal your real plan." Jexi said.

"So...you figured me out?" Capone said.

"I know your history. One of the five mafia bosses of the West Blue. You killed the heads of the other four to enjoy their power struggle. You wouldn't give in to Big Mom without a fight. I know what you want. You're planning to assassinate Big Mom." Jexi said.

"You dirty….You're a smart kid. But you know I can't have any of ya leaking that info. So...we'll talk it out." Capone said.

"I don't think so. Freeze Lancer!" David said before his attack was blasted apart.

"Sure. We can discuss things." Jexi said. "I know Sanji is a key part of this upcoming Tea Party, but...considering the difference of time between his world and many others, it would be a long while before then. So...give him back to us for a little while. You can even say he got lost during a storm."

"Fine. Deal. But keep this in mind. I will be coming back for him after gathering Big Mom's list of sweets." Capone said.

"Looking forward to it." David said. "Don't keep us waiting."

"And when that time comes, we'll hand him over without a fight." Jexi said.

"Heh. Those two could learn a thing from you. Now, get outta my sight." Capone said as the group was leaving with Sanji.

"Whew… That was a trip to hell and a half." David said. "But at least we managed a successful rescue."

"Not really a rescue. More like...a negotiation." Jexi said.

"I know you said that you'd give him up willingly, but I'd imagine you wouldn't do that without a plan." David said.

"No plan. Just faith. Faith that when the time comes for him to go to that wedding, he and the Strawhats can turn their luck around." Jexi said.

"I suppose that's all we can rely on now." David said.

"But Zelos and Scott were right about one thing." Sectonia said. "The whole thing seemed really shady. I would know, royalty and all. You guys weren't the only ones vying for my head."

"I guess even royalty have their problems." Mahiru said.

"Yeah. Something does seem off about this whole wedding. But, we can't really know what it is." Jexi said.

"I'm sorry Sanji. But hey, least you'll still go with it, right?" Hope said.

"Yeah. And Jexi...nice work with the excuse." Sanji said.

"The excuse?" Hope asked.

"If we just took him, someone he knew would die. But, by saying he was lost at sea, then that can't warrant a killing since its something beyond their control." Jexi said.

"But how are they going to get back?" Colette asked. "I mean, aren't all ships in this world disabled until Calamity Ganon is defeated?"

"Technological ships maybe. But it appears normal wooden or living ships can pass through unharmed by the effects." Tails said.

"And when we give Sanji back to them… will we just tell Big Momma they picked him up?"

"We won't say a thing. This is something that has to happen eventually. Just...not right now." Jexi said.

David was deep in thought about what Cretaceous said.

"Dave? You alright?" Scott asked. "You've been uneasy ever since Damien whisked you away."

"It's nothing, Scott." David said. "Just...got a few things to wrap my head around."

"So, where to next?" Applejack asked.

"If we go by land and keep heading west, we'll hit the Gerudo Desert where Gerudo Town is located." Link said.

"Hold on... " Lloyd thought. "Hope, didn't Creeper say that your sister is in the Gerudo territory?"

"Either way, it looks like we're off to reawaken the next Divine Beast." David said.

"Wait, what sort of freaky creatures are the Gerudo?" Scott asked.

"They're a race of warrior women. In fact, I think they are only women." Tails said.

"Not quite. There was Ganondorf, who was the only known male." David said.

"Yeah, but that was thousands of years ago here. It's only women now." Tails said.

David looks to the perverts of the unified group. "I trust that you will all behave yourselves?"

"Sure." they said.

"In that case, let's set out!" Sectonia said.

"Oh… and Sanji. "David said. "I know you'll feel uncomfortable working with Sectonia after everything that happened, but…"

"What the hell you talking about? I'm fine with the bug." Sanji said.

"Oh, right… Almost forgot that you'd work with pretty much any woman." David said. "But it's good to know that the tension's getting a bit lighter."

"Still, what was it that you found out when Damien took you to Cretaceous Flux?" Genis asked.

"Well…" David was in thought about it. "How do I explain this?"

"Don't worry about it too much." Lloyd said. "You can tell us on the way."

David smiled. "Thanks, Lloyd."


	7. The Sands of the Gerudo

After a couple weeks of travelling through Hyrule, they were soon crossing the Gerudo Desert with the sun shining down on them. But as they traveled, they saw a sandstorm mixed with a thunderstorm moving across the desert.

"A storm like that is scientifically impossible!" David said. "What kind of megastorm is that?"

"That ain't a storm. That's Divine Beast Vah Naboris." Cabbage said.

"So somewhere in that storm is a giant stone camel causing all these problems?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Naboris has lightning storms generating around it to keep it protected from attacks." Cabbage said. "And those storms happen to be stirring up the sand."

"Seriously, we never had storms like that back in Triet." Lloyd said. "Not even when our world got reunited and forced mana to go out of control."

After a fair amount of travelling, they soon saw a walled city with guards and a bazaar inside.

"That there is Gerudo Town." Cabbage said.

"Seems like the place." Sectonia said. "We'll need to stock up on equipment and items anyway."

"Right. Specifically, things that can handle this weather." Scott said. As he tried to walk in, he was stopped by the guards. "What the?"

"You are a voe. Only vai are allowed." one of the guards said.

"Uh, Link? Little help?" Scott asked.

"Oh...hehe. There was something I forgot to mention. Gerudo are mostly women so...only women are allowed inside." Cabbage said.

"Well, that sure takes the fun out of it." Zelos said.

"Keep it in your pants, Zelos." Hope said. "I guess I'm leaving it up to the girls on my team."

But the girls were busy shopping in the bazaar to care about the job.

"It's official...they've fallen for the city." Jexi said.

"Looks like we have no choice but to use our secret weapon." Hope said.

"Wait, where's Link?" Tails asked before they saw him walking by in a Gerudo woman's uniform as he walked through without being stopped.

"Wow. He works fast." Genis said.

It was within the city that Daisy was looking around cautiously before knocking on a door as it creaked open. Inside was a young girl with her face covered except her eyes as sand was moving around her.

"Hi, Sahara." Daisy said.

"Daisy. Glad to see you again. Like it? My Sand Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. Its gotten better since the last time you visited." Sahara said.

"I like it. Jonah might be proud too." Daisy said.

"Ugh...please tell me you didn't bring him to town." Sahara groaned.

"What do you have against him?" Daisy said.

"I have nothing against him. I just like my freedom. That's the only reason I converted to becoming a Gerudo citizen." Sahara said. "And knowing him, he probably thinks I need rescuing and wants to join his team. Typical. He and the others of our family always think I can't be independant."

"I didn't really think that at all." Hope said in his Gerudo disguise coming up.

"How did you…?" Sahara asked.

"You made your house entirely out of sand, you're not that hard to spot." Hope said.

"I was gonna say how you got past the guards but all right. You actually pull that off." Sahara said.

"Don't humor me. Embarrassing as this is." Hope said. "And actually, I didn't really say you couldn't be independant. I always knew you could do it. You just thought i was thinking it."

"I know it. I have proof." Sahara said pointing to several pictures of Hope and other family members helping Sahara, who was unhappy in all of them. "When I heard you died, it was my chance to finally have my freedom and be independant. So I joined with the Gerudo and met Rain Bow along the way to learn the Sand Style."

David coughs a bit outside because the sand kept getting in his mouth. "Are you almost done in there? The sand keeps getting in my mouth and I look ridiculous in this thing." David had a depression cloud on his head. "Oh, the humility…"

"Any other friends gonna pop outta nowhere near my house?" Sahara asked.

"Besides most of the girls in the city, no." David said.

"Hope, I appreciate you took the time to visit me, but my answer is no. I will not join your team." Sahara said.

"A shame." Ramona said. "Can you at least tell us where the Divine Beast is?"

"You saw it moving. Its always on the move. Never stays in one place." Sahara said.

"So we basically have to go into the eye of the storm." David said. "Great… I hate lightning..."

"Ugh...so guess this means you wanna borrow the Lightning Helm." Sahara said.

"That would be much appreciated, miss." David said.

"That's not up to me. You'll have to speak with the Gerudo Chief Riju." Sahara said.

"You girls handle it then. I don't think I can do it without dropping my act." David said.

"Roger Dodger!" Leia said.

The girls along with Link and Hope then entered the palace where in a throne sat a small young girl in royal attire.

Riju

Gerudo Chief

"Yet more travelers." she said. "How'd you get here?" she added before spotting the Sheikah Slate. "Seems you have something rather interesting there."

"Yeah. Um… She just happened to find it in the Shrine of Resurrection where-" Leia said before she was interrupted.

"I can calm Naboris." Link said.

"You? Calm Naboris? Ridiculous. The only ones who could calm it are Champions like Lady Urbosa." a guard said. "And all the Champions died 100 years ago."

"Hold on. I remember something my mother told me. About how the Hylian princess put a swordsman into a deep sleep. That swordsman happened to be named Link. And he is you." Riju said pointing to Link.

"Guess the jig is up." Sheena said. "Actually the only reason these two are dressed like this is because of a rule that guys aren't allowed here."

"A voe within city walls is indeed a serious crime. But a voe that is a champion, any friend that is of Lady Urbosa is an ally of ours." Riju said.

"Well, that's a relief." Colette said. "Guess you're lucky she's vouching for you, Link."

"Now then, approaching Naboris is impossible considering it hurls lightning to all who approach. That is, unless you have the Thunder Helm." Riju said. "A Gerudo heirloom that grants the wearer the ability to be lightning proof."

"Well, that's great." Ramona said. "Because one of our companions really needs it."

"Unfortunately...there is a problem. It was stolen from us recently." Riju said.

"Any idea who could've took it?" Sectonia asked.

"We already know who took it. It was the work of the Yiga Clan." Riju said.

"And just as we suspected, rival clans." Sheena said.

"The Yiga Clan is a group of Sheikah that broke away and work as thieves and actually worship Ganon." Riju explained.

"Wait… They actually worship that thing?" Ramona asked.

"But Ganon destroyed Hyrule 100 years ago." Presea said. "Why would they worship him?"

"Most likely some sort of cult thing I would assume." Riju said. "Reclaim the Thunder Helm from their hideout near the Gerudo Wastelands and then we can stop Naboris."

"You can count on us!" Leia said.

After rejoining the group, they travelled out to the wastelands where they were creeped out by frog statues with the Sheikah symbol, but the symbol was turned upside down.

"Okay… That's unusual." David said.

"Its the mark of the Yiga Clan." Cabbage said. "Their own personal symbol."

"And why not make a more obvious sign than turning the tribe's mark upside-down?" Jude asked with a blank look.

But as they travelled, they were ambushed by men wearing masks of the same symbol as they armed their bows.

"Look out!" David said. "I don't think they're here for pleasantries." David dodged an arrow from one of them. "Out of the way!" David said as he shot the attacker.

But the attacker warped before the attack connected. It reappeared behind David and tried to shoot before being knocked away by Jude.

"Thanks, Jude!" David said.

"No problem. Let's hit them with a Linked Arte!" Jude said as he and David linked their Allium Orbs.

"You got it!" David said as he used Demon Fang while Jude using Demon Fist.

"Demonic Chaos!" The two said as they shot a bigger shockwave at another one.

The rest of the men soon fled after witnessing the attack.

"Yeah, you guys better run!" David said as he put his sword back. "Still, that was excellent synching, Jude. Those Allium Orbs are really working well."

"I know you would've done the same for me." Jude said.

"What was that thing you two just did?" Ming asked.

"It's a Linked Arte, a technique formed between two allies through certain combinations of artes." David explained.

"Like a combo attack. Cool." Lacy said.

As they entered they hideout, they were quiet about it before seeing the larger bodied soldiers carrying large swords and patrolling.

"Looks like these are the guards. They look pretty tough too." Lucy said.

"Any sign of the Thunder Helm?" Lloyd asked.

"No. It must be further inside." Knuckles said before accidently bumping into a table of bananas as a bunch fell to the ground. One of the guards saw the bananas and skipped over to the bundle and took it with a smile before going back to work.

"Well, that just happened." David said.

"The guards may be tough, but they have a big weakness for bananas.' Cabbage said.

"So, if we gather a large enough stack of bananas to attract them all, we can sneak by without being detected." Sheena said.

"Got it. David Ishihara, initiating Stealth Mode." David said.

(Cue- Peter Dunn Theme- Blues Brothers)

David stealthily moved throughout the hideout grabbing bananas all around before gathering them in a huge pile as guards were flocking to it.

David was motioning to the others to go while the guards are distracted. They were looking all over the hideout for the Thunder Helm but only found gems like rubies, topazes, opals and sapphires.

"Nothing but normal treasure. Nothing resembling an amazing treasure." Sonic said.

"Wait." Link said using the magnet rune to uncover a hidden room behind a wall. It lead outside to a huge pit.

"Whoa… What happened here?" Leia asked.

"Looks like a pit." Jexi said before appearing before them was a large bodied man with the same Yiga Clan mask.

"So, it is you who chose to….wait…" he said before seeing the Sheikah Slate. "Its you! You're the Link guy we've been looking everywhere for! My luck! My scouts have been searching for you all over Hyrule and now you wander into my hideout."

"So, this means you're the-" David began.

"I am the leader...of the Yiga Clan. The Strong! The Burly! The One! The Only! MASTER KOHGA!" he said as he posed.

All the reception he got was a blowing wind. "Knew it. He's the head honcho here." David said.

"That's worse than a Kamen Guts impression." Hope said. "So, you gonna surrender the Thunder Helm?"

"No he ain't." a voice said as another large bodied man entered. "Cause we're gonna kill ya." he said before shifting into a large boar.

"The Pig." Cabbage said.

"Dont worry, rabbit. Imma beat em and get you back." Pig said.

"Fat chance, piggy." David said. "Toma, you want to take care of this?"

"Really? Me?!" Toma said in excitement.

"Hey, you hunt boars for a living back home. Knock yourself out, tiger." Hope said patting his back.

"Whohoo! Best day EVER!" Toma said as the pig squealed in terror as he ran with Toma after him.

"Well...this is awkward. But...prepare yourself!" Kohga said before summoning an orb above him. "Now I shall…"

Then Indigo threw a pebble at his head making the orb crash on him, shoving him into the ground.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't finished!" he shouted.

"You need to work on that. When it comes to talking, less is more."

"Like you're one to talk." Sheena told Hope.

"I will not be lectured by a follower of Hylia. Now than!" Kohga said making a large metal ball appear on the ground as he began spinning making it spin as well.

"Finally, some effort put into it!" David said, charging with his broadsword swinging it at the ball like a baseball bat. "Batter up!"

The ball swung right back at Kohga as it exploded making him crash.

"What is with these guys? They gotta be using some enhancement elixirs of some kind. I can't go out like this. What to do?" Kohga thought before he jumped back up and laughed. "I need to bust out some serious moves! A secret technique taught by my father's mother's father! It will….destroy you!"

Kohga did a pose before appeared a large spiked ball between the two of them.

"Is he really going to keep going with this?" David asked in bewilderment. "Seriously, just give up already."

"Never!" Kohga said. "It might be a tad too big and I don't know if you are still there, but..I shall…"

As Kohga ranted, Sanji approached the ball and gave it a small kick as it rolled towards Kohga making the Yiga Clan leader panic as it rolled him into the pit with the ball following.

"The Yiga Clan will track you down to the ends of Hyrule, even without my leadership!" he shouted before a loud crash was heard down before.

"Ooh… What a brutal way to go." Zelos said.

"Hey guys! I found it!" Nana said holding a golden helmet.

"Yep. This looks like the Thunder Helm." Jude said.

"Let's get it to Riju and then go after Naboris." Leia said.

"Right. It's all on you, ladies." David said.

They soon returned to Gerudo Town where the girls along with a disguised Hope and Link infiltrated the city once more as they soon returned the Thunder Helm to Riju as she put it on.

"So...how does it look?" Riju asked.

Link was just staring at her before something flashing through his mind.

Flashback…

It was night with Naboris standing still. Link was approaching a Gerudo woman along with a blond haired girl sleeping.

"Ah! Well, you certainly got here fast. I should have expected as much from the princess's own appointed knight. She was out on a survey all day. Still as the sands now. So, spill it boy. Have the two of you been getting along? Hehehe. Its okay. Your silence speaks volumes. She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny. Don't worry. Its not like you carry blame in any of this. Its unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous training. Daily routines to show her dedication. She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access that sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it. That's the motivation driving her research. I'd be doing the same thing. She really is...quite special. You be sure to protect her with your life. Its quite the honor." she said.

"I will...Urbosa." Link said.

"The night brings a chill. Its about time we wake her up." Urbosa said as she snapped her fingers as lightning rained down waking Zelda.

"Urbosa! What was that? Did you feel that?" Zelda said in panic. "What the? What are you?"

Urbosa was laughing as Zelda looked confused.

End Flashback.

Link was then grabbing his head.

"Urbosa...I will...keep my promise...to keep her safe." Link said.

"Looks like Link got a flashback." Vera said.

"And a very good one at that." Leia said.

"Have no idea what you are talking about but okay. I'll head out now. Let us all meet up at the lookout post south of town." Riju said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ramona said.

"They only way we'll get close to Naboris is with a Sand Seal and there are several near that post. Plus this is a chance to defend my people. I will see you there." Riju said leaving.

"Let's inform this to the guys. This sounds right up their alley." Sheena said.

"We'll be going with them, of course." Ming said.

It was soon night as they arrived at the lookout where Riju waited for them with several creatures with tusks and a seal like appearance.

"You've made it. Now, mount on these Sand Seals. It is time to go after Vah Naboris." Riju said.

"Alright." David said.

"Wait, you're going?" Akane asked.

"I know it seems strange, but...this could be my chance at getting over my uncomfortability with lightning, you know what I mean?" David asked.

"Then you best stay close to me. With the Thunder Helm, it will create a small barrier that will deflect all lightning that strikes." Riju said.

"Just don't do anything funny." Ming said.

"What's that? Do I detect jealousy?" Sheena asked.

"Sh-shut up!" Ming said with a huge blush.

"Another thing." Riju said taking out bundles of arrows with bombs strapped to them. "These are Bomb Arrows. We'll need them to take down Naboris."

"Acknowledged." Vera said.

"Now, once we get close, you'll need to fire at each of its feet twice. After that will be your chance to board it." Riju said.

"Looks like I'm setting things up again." Vera said.

"We'll be counting on you, Vera." Sonia said.

"Now lets go! Hyah!" Riju said taking off on her Sand Seal with David following close to her.

"We're coming!" Link said as the rest of them followed after.

"Aaaah! How do you control these things?!" Hope said struggling to control his.

"Its not that hard. Strange though, the one you have is normally so calm." Riju said.

"Maybe it just doesn't like him for some reason." Genis said.

David was seeing Leia doing stunts on hers. "Show off!"

"We're approaching Naboris!" Riju said pointing ahead to the large camel beast with lightning striking around it.

"You sure this is a good idea?!" Hope yelled over the lightning.

"We must deal with this beast. As long as you stay close to me you won't get struck. Just get close and fire at its feet with the Bomb Arrows." Riju said.

"Sounds easy enough." Riku said.

"So then what are we waiting for?!" Donald asked.

"Charge!" Goofy said.

They got close to the first foot of Naboris as they fired two bomb arrows at its foot as it called out in pain.

"One down!" Lloyd said.

"Three more to go. Vera, go for one of the back ones!" David said.

"Understood!" Vera said as she made her way.

Hope then got control over his Sand Seal as it warmed up to him.

"Hey, I'm getting the hang of this!" Hope said. "This is just like Jet Skiing!"

"Yeah, except you're riding on sand instead of water." Leia said.

"Heads up!" Zephyr shouted as Naboris was gathering electricity between its humps forming a ball.

"What the heck's it doing?!" Zinia asked.

"It's about to send out a devastating lightning strike." Riju said.

"This is not good… We need to take this thing out, fast!" Scott said.

Naboris was calling out in pain.

"I've taken care of both of its back legs. I need to get the last front one and it should stop." Vera said.

"Well hurry or were gonna get fried!" Usopp said.

"This is...it!" Vera shouted firing two Bomb Arrows hitting the last foot. Naboris then stopped as it roared. After which it knelt down on its four legs like an actual camel.

The group stopped as did Riju as she removed the Thunder Helm. "I cannot appease Naboris on my own. I have no choice but to leave the rest to all of you." Riju said.

The group dismounted their Sand Seals as they ran towards Naboris just as it was reactivating and going back on the move. As soon as they were on, Link ran his Sheikah Slate on a terminal as it activated.

"Well well well. You sure know how to keep a woman waiting." a voice echoed.

"Urbosa…" Link said.

"I can't wait to see all of you take Naboris back from Ganon. But, one thing at a time. You'll need to activate the five terminals scattered across Naboris's body." Urbosa said.

"Yep. Same process as before." David said. "Let's get to it, people."

They soon moved all over Naboris activating its terminals.

"That is it. That is all of the terminals. Now all that is needed is to head to the Main Control Unit." Urbosa said.

They then headed to the inside of Naboris's body and approached the Main Control Unit. As Link ran his Sheikah Slate over it, Malice was soon rushing out of it as it then took on the form of a strange looking creature carrying a sword and shield with long hair.

Scourge of Divine Beast Vah Naboris

Thunderblight Ganon

"Another version of Ganon." David said.

"Stay on edge. This thing is a creation of Ganon. It gave me a warrior's death 100 years ago. Do not allow this to be your end. Fight for your life...and in death!" Urbosa said.

"Business as usual!" Hope said.

"Now the question is… Who among the Zodiacs are we going to fight this time?" David asked, hoping it's not Ryuji.

"Neigh! So they have finally come!" a voice said.

"Baaa! Right to their deaths." another said.

They looked up to see a horse on its four legs in a suit as well as a sheep in a suit as well.

"The Horse and the Sheep." Cabbage said.

"Two at once?!" Scott said. "This reminds me of the Katayanagi Twins. My band and I faced them as a pair as well."

"One question before we get to it…" David wondered. "What's with the suits?"

"We may be Beastmen but we're still Ginova Family soldiers. Gotta look sharp, baa." the Sheep said.

"Fair enough." David said.

"You're the one thats weak to lightning. Perfect!" the Sheep said as his wool poofed out with electricity surging around it as the Horse kicked him into David, delivering a painful electric shock.

"Gah! Damn, that hurts!" David said as he takes the full force of the attack.

"My wool naturally generates 1600 watts of static electricity on its own. And right now, I will use it in tandem with Thunderblight." the Sheep said.

Thunderblight moaned as it moved quickly as its sword struck Regal.

"This thing is incredibly fast." the Horse said. "Between us three, you will not escape."

"Dave, you need to pull yourself together!" Scott said.

"But… They're all using his natural weakness against him. He doesn't stand a chance." Genis said.

"No he doesn't." the Sheep said as his wool puffed up once more as the Horse kicked him at David.

"David, look out!" Jude said as he got in front of the attack and took the full force.

"Jude!" David catches Jude in his arms as he falls unconscious.

"Baaa! You should have known better. Now….huh?" the Sheep said as Ming appeared behind him.

"You look really woolly. So...how about a trim?" she said as her swords came out and started cutting into his wool before he was left naked.

"Baaa! My wool! My clothes!" the sheep said covering his shame.

"Dave, now's your chance to get even with these bastards!" Scott said.

David nodded. "Raine, Leia, take good care of Jude." David said as he got up and made his way towards Thunderblight and the Horse.

Thunderblight moved past David as it raised its sword on the three before being knocked back Lacy.

"No way! You can't just go after the injured like that!" Lacy said.

Thunderblight moaned as it rose into the air with its sword raised. Metal Pillars then struck the ground as electricity was moving between them.

"He just turned this place into some sort of arena." Raine said. "No escape now."

"Its not an arena….its a giant electric trap. Metal conducts electricity. He's scattered the pillars at random to create a massive net that it can travel between." Twilight said.

"I don't care what tricks he has." David said. "Anyone that hurts my friends is going to answer to me!"

Thunderblight rose its shield to defend as David broke through it as Thunderblight tried to cleave him with its electrified sword.

David prepares his Mystic Arte. "This is the end!" David twirls his broadsword into a tornado. "The force of my conviction…" David shoots Thunderblight to make him bounce in the tornado. "...will tear all evil to shreds!" David jumped up to the top of the tornado. "There's no escape!" David's broadsword turns gigantic and icy as he thrusts downward, falling through Thunderblight. "Arctic Mayhem!"

Thunderblight screeched in pain as Malice began leaking out of its body before it exploded into nothing.

"Uh…." Horse said looking at them. "I'm out." he said galloping out of Naboris.

"Oh, no you don't." Zelos said, grabbing him. "You're too dangerous to let free. I think we'll keep you in our sights for a while."

"You can get used to it, man. They're tolerable." Cabbage said.

"Snort...alright." Horse said.

"Oh and uh… you might wanna give em your real name." Cabbage added.

"But….my real name is Horse." he said.

"You sure about that?" David asked as he put his sword back. "Everyone has a name. That's a sign that they embrace life."

"I would agree." Link said activating the main terminal.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down." a voice said as walked down a Gerudo woman with long red hair and golden armor as well as a well toned body with green fireballs around her.

Urbosa

Gerudo Champion

Jude slowly started to wake up. "What happened?"

"You took a blow meant for David and was knocked unconscious for the rest of the fight." Lloyd said. "David got so mad that he took out Thunderblight himself."

"And it is thanks to that valor that my soul is free and Naboris is ours once again. We can finally do what we set out to decades ago." Urbosa said. "We Gerudo have no tolerance for unfinished business. I have awaited for the moment when you would siege Hyrule Castle and for the moment where I incinerate Ganon into a pile of ash. Which reminds me. Link, David, Jude, Hope. Allow me to give you a little something. Please accept these gifts which are come to be known as Urbosa's Fury. It will no doubt be of use to you!"

Four yellow spheres appeared in her hand as she snapped her fingers as they fired into the four. Link gripped his hands as he then snapped his fingers making lightning rain down.

"Both you and the princess. I know you have suffered greatly concerning what happened to us Champions. But this is how things had to happen. No one need carry blame. So please, make it clear so she understands that. Tell her to shed any worries. And let her know...I couldn't be more proud of her." Urbosa said.

"We will, you can count on us." Lloyd said.

The group then began to vanish from sight.

"Take good care of the princess and also...take good care of Hyrule." Urbosa said with a wink.

They then vanished as Naboris began moving across the desert before climbing up the cliffside as it focused a laser of the castle as it fired.

"Nabooru...Legend of the Gerudo. Celebrated for ages. And you, who were named to honor her. You are a legend as well. Isn't that right, Naboris? The bitter essence of defeat from over a century ago still sits upon my tongue. But that is now in the past. It was written that Calamity Ganon once adopted the form of a Gerudo. And that...will make this victory all the more satisfying. I like that. Now I can take this personally. The moment we strike...is going to be so delicious." Urbosa said laughing as the group appeared outside of Gerudo Town.

"I will never understand why they keep doing that." Zelos said.

"Anyway, this means there's only one Divine Beast left." Leia said.

"Yeah. Divine Beast Vah Medoh, the Divine Beast that flies over the far north, near the Rito Village." Cabbage said.

"Normally, this would be the part where the elder would invite us for a celebration." David said. "But with the village law prevent guys from coming in, well…"

"Sorry, but the law cannot be changed." a voice said as Riju was behind them carrying a sword and shield. "But I will give these girls free reign on the Bazaar. As well as these. The Scimitar of the Seven and Daybreaker. The sword and shield once wielded by Lady Urbosa. They now belong to you." Riju said.

"I thank you, either way." David said. "Well, guess us guys will set up camp outside. Any volunteers for first watch?"

"Why would you set up camp? Didn't you stop by the oasis?" Riju asked pointing to a tropical oasis next to the town.

"Why didn't I notice this before?" David asked.

"Well, deserts are known for creating mirages to fool travellers." Jude said.

"And look at that." Vashyron said as Gerudo women were coming out of the buildings near the Oasis and tending to the male visitors there.

"I guess I'll take it." David said. "Better than fighting off monsters at night." David looks to the Horse. "What about you, Horace? Want to join us?"

"Uh…." he began before making a run for it across the desert.

"Oh well, his loss." David said.

"Shouldn't we be worried?" Genis asked. "He could report to Vincent."

"I doubt he will...considering he went west. There is only desert in that direction." Riju said.

"Well, I guess we'll see you ladies tomorrow morning." David told the females in the group.

They soon split for the night as Sahara meditated within her home. "Ah. With Hope leaving tomorrow, I can finally be at peace." she said before a picture fell out of her bookshelf. "Great. This thing always falls out." she said looking at it. It showed the entire family together and looking happy. She smiled at it before putting it back.

"Even with the animosity, you still care for him, do you?" Sectonia asked.

Sahara just smirked as she snapped her fingers with the sand door slamming itself.

"Not much of a talker. Got it." Sectonia said. 'Still, she shouldn't just bury her emotions like that. It will only eat her up inside.' Sectonia thought.


	8. To the Skies!

After their adventure in the desert, they were soon headed north towards the wooded areas of the wilderness.

"If we keep headed north, we should reach the Rito Village soon." Link said.

"I cant believe this will be my first time seeing actual Rito. Real, live Bird People." Hope said.

"Yes. The Rito do take on the appearance of birds. They fly just like them and are very skilled archers." Cabbage said.

"It makes sense. Vah Medoh is a large flying Divine Beast modeled after a bird." Sakura said.

"Yes. In fact, the Rito named Vah Medoh after a legendary Rito from the Era of the Great Sea. The Earth Sage, Medli." Cabbage said.

"I wonder if Link knew the Rito Champion 100 years ago?" Toma said.

"Why not? We've been to the three other villages and he's known three already. The Zora champion, Mipha. The Goron Champion, Daruk. Even the Gerudo Champion, Urbosa." Ichiro said.

"That being said, there's reason to believe that Link knows… Or I guess I should say, knew, the Rito Champion as well." Regal said.

They soon heard a loud screech as they saw a large beast flying in the sky.

"Divine Beast Vah Medoh." Cabbage said.

"How the heck are we supposed to get to that thing? Its 30,000 feet in the air!" Fuyuhiko said.

"We'll just have to figure something out in the village." Zoro said.

"Good point." Sectonia said. "Some of us can fly, but we wouldn't make it that high."

They soon arrived to a village built around a rock pillar as various bird like humanoids walked around doing their own business.

"So these are the Rito." Lloyd said. "A lot more bird-like than I expected."

"The only bird people I've heard about are harpies, and they can claw your eyes out if provoked." David said.

"But… These guys won't do that, right?" Zelos asked.

"They look pretty peaceful. Let's just go to the elder.' Jexi said.

Heading up the circling wooden stairs, they approach an owl like Rito.

"Hmm. We don't get much of...a Sheikah Slate? But the champions died out along with Master Revali. Then...Hoo! Wonderful! Welcome Champion descendant! I am Kaneli, the elder of Rito Village." he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Elder." David said with a bow.

"We're planning to go all the way up into the sky and take back Divine Beast Vah Medoh from Calamity Ganon." Hope said.

"You knew what I was about to ask. I tried explaining this to those Rito Warriors but they engaged Medoh anyway. Both Teba and Harth tried to battle it but to no avail. Harth was injured but Teba escaped unharmed. I fear he may try to fight Medoh on his own. Please. Find Teba. I am sure if you work together, you can stop Medoh." Kaneli said.

"If he's as stubborn as we think he is, then convincing him won't be easy." Jude said.

"Nonetheless, he's going to get himself killed if it goes on." David said. "We'd better hurry and find him, then."

"Where can we find Teba? Any ideas, Kaneli?" Toma asked.

"Hmm, most likely at the base of the Hebra Mountains, at the Flight Range. Its where all Rito warriors train, as set up by Master Revali long ago." Kaneli said.

"Revali… is he the Rito Champion?" Hope asked.

"Yes. He was." Kaneli said.

Link then looked out the window to a flight deck next to the house as he focused on it before a memory flashed through his mind.

Flashback…

Near that same deck flew up a black feathered Rito before Link.

"Impressive, is it not? An updraft created just by me. It is amazing I know. Very few can achieve a total mastery of the sky. Yet I have made it an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar and lifts me higher than ever before. Its considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques even among the Rito. With proper utilization of my aerial skills. I see no reason why we can't easily disperse with Ganon."

"Don't act so superior, Revali. You know what they saw about those that brag." Link said.

"Ah, I don't brag. I tell the truth. But let us not forget I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Yet despite these truths, I am to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that darkness sealing sword on your back. I mean, its just...asinine. You think you can prove me wrong? Maybe we should just settle this one on one. But where? I know. Up there!" Revali said pointing to Medoh.

"What? Are you crazy?" Link asked.

"Ah, that's right. I had forgotten that as a Hylian, you have no way of getting up there on your own." Revali said as he quickly to the sky. "Good luck sealing the darkness!"

End flashback…

"Revali...you always were a bit of a showoff." Link said chuckling to himself.

"Something up, Link?" Presea asked.

"Just remember this show off I used to know." Link said laughing to himself.

David smiled at that. "I'm sure we all have someone like that at one point in our lives."

"Let's head off to the Flight Range. We have to talk with Teba." Damien said.

They traveled further north to where the snow was falling before reaching a wooden structure where seeing on a takeoff deck was a white feathered Rito fiddling with a bow.

Teba

Rito Warrior

"Yeah? I don't know you and I'm actually kind of busy here. So its best to leave me be." he said.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." David said. "The Elder asked us to come find you."

"Just like him to trust anyone that walks into our village. Look, you seem like all right people so let me make one thing clear: I'm not going anywhere. As a Rito Warrior, I can't rest until my people are safe." Teba said.

"As it turns out, we're after the Divine Beast as well." Sectonia said. "The Elder suggested that we would work together."

"Hold on a second, Sectonia." David said. "If we have followed the pattern until now, there is an artifact that we need to find first."

"Hmm." Teba said before seeing Vera and her bow. "I see your friend is an archer. All right, let's make a bet of it. There are targets all over here. If she can take out 10 of them...in the air...then we team up. If not, then you leave me be." Teba said.

"Sounds fair." Vera said.

"This will be tough… Leanne, Vashyron and i are good at mid-air shooting but Vera cant exactly shoot in mid-air. Can she?" Zephyr asked.

"Not on my own, but if I were to use the Paraglider in combination with the bow, the task will be easy to complete." Vera said.

She jumped off the platform as she took flight with the paraglider as she fired arrows all around at the targets. She hit all 10 in good succession.

"She's….a skilled archer. I'll be honest, when you guys showed up, I thought someone was pulling a prank. But I believe you all are the real deal. You must have seen a battle or two." Teba said.

"I have." Vera said. "Plus, I've used it in action before."

"She's not used to combat situations, so we gave her a bow to defend herself." Jude said.

"She's been doing well with it since then." David said.

"Because I'm not as attuned to combat as everyone else, I'm mostly with them for support." Vera said.

"Is that right? Well, if we're going to take down Medoh, it's now or never. Using the updrafts here can lift you into the same air range as Medoh. It'll also give Vera free range to hit its cannons." Teba said.

"We thank you, Teba. We will not disappoint." Vera said.

"Then let's get going." Teba said as he took flight as the others used their paragliders to catch the draft and follow after him. "Hey, just curious, but why are you doing all of this?"

"For the Rito, of course." Jexi said.

"But trust us, you wouldn't believe the real reason, even if we told you." David said.

They were soon high enough to see Medoh as well as its four barrier generating cannons.

"There's the target. Now, here's the plan. See those cannons? I'll draw their fire while Vera fires away at those cannons with Bomb Arrows." Teba said.

"Understood!" Vera said.

"We're counting on you!" David said.

They soon approached Medoh as it began firing its cannons as Teba drew its fire away from the group. While he did that, Vera fired at each of the cannons with Bomb Arrows in order to try and get its barrier to open up. Soon after the four cannons were destroyed, the barrier soon shut down.

"Nice work! Medoh is history!" Teba said as they began descending towards it as Teba groaned in pain. "Bad news. Looks like I got hit pretty good back there. I think...I need to get back to the Flight Range."

"I'll take him back to the village. See you guys when you reawaken the Divine Beast." Jude said.

"Will do. See you when we get back, Jude." David said.

"You guys got this." Teba said with a thumbs up before flying back to the Flight Range with Jude.

The group soon landed on Medoh as Link put his Sheikah Slate on a terminal turning it on.

"Well, I've seen that face before. I had a feeling you would come back eventually, but making me wait 100 years seems a bit...indulgent." a voice echoed.

"Revali…" Link said.

"You're here to wrest control of Medoh away from Ganon, correct? If so, you'll need to locate the five terminals all over Medoh...if you can that is." Revali said.

"Okay, did he seriously just mock us?" Zelos asked.

"Yes. I did." Revali said.

"And now we're talking to a spirit. These adventures just get stranger and stranger by the day." David said. "Not that I'm complaining. That's what makes it exciting."

"In any case, let's get to work on the terminals." Presea said.

It wasn't long before the group got to work moving all over Medoh and activating the 5 terminals.

"Well, what do you know? That's all the terminals. Now all that remains is to activate the Main Control Unit." Revali said.

As soon as they approached it on top of Medoh's back, Link pressed his Sheikah Slate onto it as Malice began pouring out of it, soon taking on the form of a bizarre creature with a Guardian Laser Cannon for an arm.

Scourge of Divine Beast Vah Medoh

Windblight Ganon

"So… This thing did Revali in." David said as he prepared his weaponry.

"Yes. That thing plays dirty. It defeated me 100 years ago...but only because I was winging it." Revali said.

"Once we're done here, we can besiege Hyrule Castle and Kick Calamity Ganons ass!" Luffy said.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this...but you must avenge me, Link!" Revali said.

A loud roar was then heard as they looked up to see a white tiger in a suit along with a monkey wielding a polearm.

"The Tiger and the Monkey. Well this isnt an odd combination." Hope said.

"What is so odd about it?" Tiger asked.

"Ook, Oook! We are simply doing our jobs. And those...happen to be making you split life itself." Monkey said.

"Bring it, kitty and chimpanzee! Then all thats left is Ryuji!" Hope said.

"Also the dog!" Monkey said.

"Growr! Enough talk! We fight now!" Tiger said as he pounced. "Beast man Arts: Tiger Trap!" he shouted slashing through a number of the members as he charged ferociously.

"You'll need more than that to beat us!" Rainbow said.

"Oooh, OOoh! How about this?" Monkey asked leaping with his polearm. "Monkey Beastman Spear Style: Monkey See, Monkey Do!" he said leaping over Rainbow before knocking her down from behind.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Sectonia said as she casted Thunder Blade.

"Its a battle of Artes, huh? Fine with me!" Indigo said hefting Daruks blade, Boulder Breaker, over her shoulder. "Hah! I can lift this baby easy with my Guts Armor! Now for a fire Arte!" Indigo said as a magic circle appears below her. "O infernal emperor, arise from the depths of the earth... Eruption!" Magma starts to pulse from under the enemies.

"Ooooh, aaaah! Hot hot hot!" Monkey said.

"Yeah! Take that!" Indigo said.

"Whoa, not bad kid! Was that your first time using Eruption?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah. Pretty awesome." Indigo said.

But the Tiger just roared as the fire didn't seem to phase him at all.

"Looks like Tiger's strong against fire attacks." Hope said.

"Thats one cool kitty cat." Yang said. "Get it?"

"No time for jokes, Yang! Hey, try a different type of arte!" Hope said.

"Your artes are useless against me. I am a master of the Beastman Arts. I have been trained to resist all elements!" Tiger said.

"Alright then, we'll just use non-elemental ones." Presea said as she prepared her Mystic Arte. "Become dust... It's Over! Infernal Ruin!" Presea said as she swings her axe at Tiger, causing an explosion. The axe was seen in Tiger's claws as he growled.

Windblight was firing at the the group with its cannon in order to eliminate them.

"That's the same laser as the Guardians." Link said.

"Indeed. It is a powerful cannon that will bring you ruin!" Tiger said.

"Things don't seem to be looking good." Jexi said before they saw something flying at them. "What the…"

It was Teba flying right at them with two talons out as he kicked both Tiger and Monkey off the edge of Medoh before collapsing.

Jude landed on Medoh as that happened. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yep, now." Sheena said.

"Sorry...if I stole the thunder. Couldn't just let you...fight those monsters on your own." Teba said still in pain.

"Take it easy, Teba. You're still hurt." Jude said.

"I don't care. As a Rito Warrior, I couldn't just let these guys go and die, knowing they were protecting my village." Teba said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." David said. "Presea, once more from the top."

"This...is the end." Presea swings her axe at Windblight, causing an explosion similar to Infernal Ruin, however the axe flew in the air as she grabs it. "Now, let's end this!" Presea flips as she swings her axe on the ground in front of Windblight, causing a larger explosion. "Crimson Devastation!" When the attack was over, Presea clasped a hand to her heart. "There's no way to turn back time…"

Windblight screeched as Malice was leaking from its body before it soon exploded into nothing like the other creations of Ganon.

Link then approached the Main Control Unit and reclaimed Medoh.

"So you finally did it, eh? Well I'll be plucked." a voice said as flying down was a black feathered Rito with ghostly fire around him.

Revali

Rito Champion

"Well done. I suppose I should thank you now that my spirit is free. This returns Medoh to its rightful owner." Revali said. "Don't preen yourselves just for doing your jobs."

"Hey!" Rainbow said.

"Though I suppose some of you have proven to be warriors. Mainly Presea, Link, Rainbow and Teba. Thus you all are worthy of my unique ability. The sacred skill which I have dubbed Revali's Gale!" Revali said as he fired four green orbs into them. Link was the first to try it, creating an updraft that would lift him higher than before.

The group was amazed by this development. "Wow, Link. That's amazing!" Colette said.

"Getting to a high up place shouldn't be a problem now." David said.

"Now it is time for me to prep Medoh's strike against Ganon. That is if you still think you need my help against him." Revali said with a smirk.

"Of course we do. Link was right, you really do have an ego." Rainbow said.

"Yes. You do need me. Feel free to thank me now." Revali said.

The group was silent as they began to vanish.

"Or...nevermind. Just go. Your jobs are far from finished, you know. The princess has been waiting an awful long time." Revali said.

After they had vanished, Medoh began to descend towards the Rito Village with its talons out as it gripped a rock formation as if it were a perch. It stood up high as it fired a laser from its beak right at Hyrule Castle.

"Medoh's sights are now set. You'll have a precise bead on Ganon from this vantage point. When the time is right, give him everything you've got. Now we wait for that perfect moment. Hehe. Medoh, we have been artfully patient for the past 100 years. I doubt you'll suffer a feather over a few more moments. After all these years, I simply must admit the truth...Even without the power of flight, Link and his friends made their way to the Divine Beast. And accomplished something I could not. I was wrong about...how lucky he was. I hope that luck holds out, Link. For everyone's sake." Revali said.

The group were soon returned to the Rito Village.

"All of the Divine Beasts have been reawakened." Raine said. "Hyrule Castle should be safer to traverse now."

"Ah. You have calmed the beast." a voice said as Kaneli approached with a bow. "Well done, Champion descendant. For this task, we wish to offer this. The Great Eagle Bow, a powerful bow once wielded by Master Revali."

"I know who this is going to. Vera, catch!" Hope said throwing the bow to the new archer.

"You did well, Champion descendant. Yet all you lack is the sword that seals the darkness." Kaneli said.

"The Master Sword. How can anyone forget that beaut?" Hope asked.

"That's right. We won't be able to properly defeat Calamity Ganon without it." David said.

"Well, I do know where it is. If you head east, you will come across a large forest. At the heart of this forest sleeps the sword." Kaneli said.

"Thank you, Elder." David said with a bow. "You've been of great help to us."

"Don't sell yourself short." Teba said. "You can hold your own pretty well too."

"We're used to these kinds of situations." David said. "But still, Teba. If you and Jude hadn't shown up when you did, we would've been goners."

"Its no worries. Jude explained what you have gone through and...I'm impressed. So..what I'm about to ask next might be a surprise. Will you...let me follow you?" Teba asked with a kneel.

"Are… Are you saying…?" David started.

"I want...to be a Brave Adventurer." Teba said.

"Of course. I'll be happy to accept your request." David said with a smile.

"Thank you. Besides, you need a skilled archer. Your girl may be good with a bow, but I have a mastery over it. I can train her to properly use it." Teba said rising.

"That would be nice. Thanks." Vera said.

"Now, its time to make our way east. We need to get that sword." Natsu said.


	9. Get the Master Sword!

And so the group began to travel east where they soon came across a large forest with leafless trees surrounding the full ones.

"Is this it? Piece of cake." Yosuke said as they took a step inside the woods before a fog began surrounding them. "Okay, might be harder now. What is with this place?"

"This area might be known as the woodlands, but these woods have a specific name...the Lost Woods." Cabbage said.

"Hope the name isn't literal, because we might not be able to see where we're going in this fog." Ming said.

Indigo swung around Boulder Breaker with ease.

"Hehe. I'm keeping this thing. Its a great weapon for me." Indigo said.

"Quite. Though you can use more fire artes with it if you want. Shall I teach them to you? There are more than just Eruption to do." Genis said.

"Wait...I see something up ahead." Cyrille said as a figure in a robe approached them carrying a torch.

"Are you….you are...the Dimensional Heroes." the figure said.

"You know these guys?" Scott asked. "Who are you?"

"My name does not matter of this moment. I ask...have you come seeking the sword that seals the darkness?" they asked.

"Yes, that's right." Sectonia said.

"Follow me. I will guide you." they said turning around and beginning to walk away.

"It's kind of creepy how they know who we are and what we're here for." Naoto said.

"I agree." David said. "For someone who doesn't want to reveal themselves, this individual seems very informative."

"Oh, so all of you are not Dimensional Heroes? I'm sorry. I have not left these woods since the time of the War Across the Ages." the figure said.

"War Across the Ages?" Hope asked.

"But wouldn't that make you…" David started.

"I am not an old man. Due to the Lost Woods' mysterious properties, I have not aged once since entering them." they said.

"Still no identity, huh?" David asked, although he did have some theories.

As they were moving through the woods, they saw small creatures with leaf masks and a plant like appearance watching them from behind trees.

"What are these things?" Nami asked.

"Koroks, the Children of the Forest. They are responsible for growing trees all over Hyrule." the figure said.

"So it would seem." David said. "It's strange… We haven't heard of these until now."

"They can't normally be seen by normal people. Only those who have come across the mystical at one point or another." the figure said.

"Well, for us, it was Rieze Maxia's flourishing mana." David said.

"And the Ethernano in Earthland's air for us." Jexi said.

As they went in further, the fog became less dense as they soon came across a pedestal before them with a sword in the ground.

"There it is." Sectonia said, in which David gave a nod to Link.

But before they could, a yawn was heard as they looked past the sword to see a large tree moving its face. "I must have dozed off. Hrm? Well well. Its you. You finally decided to return. Better late than never. After 100 years, you have finally decided to return." the tree spoke.

"You guys know who this talking tree is?" Leia asked.

"I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial. Many have come to refer to me over the ages as...the Deku Tree." the tree said.

"The Great Deku Tree…?" Scott asked. "Then...that figure we saw could only have been…"

"No. You were about to say the Skull Kid. I am not him." the figure said.

"Well, if you were the Skull Kid, you wouldn't have led us here." David said he then looks to the Dimensional Heroes in question. "Guys, are you sure you've met this guy before?"

"Well, its hard to put a finger on it, but there definitely is something familiar about him." Ulrich said.

"Before you all is the ancient weapon created by the goddess. Only the chosen knight can wield it against Calamity Ganon. Now, come forth and reclaim thy weapon." the Deku Tree said.

But before Link could grab it, they heard a scream as they turned to see Ramona being held hostage by Wolf as well as a Doberman beastman.

"Sorry, but the Link kid is giving the sword to us." Wolf smiled with a claw to Ramona's neck.

"Ramona!" Scott said looking at Wolf. "Let her go!"

"I think this guy should change his name to Weasel. It suits him better." Zelos said.

"Wolf, you slimy bastard! Let Ramona go right now!" David commanded.

"Trade. The Master Sword for the girl. And if you try to attack me, I'll slit her throat." Wolf said.

"Even if we did agree to it, you wouldn't even be able to wield it." Lloyd said.

"Who said we were gonna wield it. We'd give it to the Ginova Family as a way to rising to the top." the doberman said.

"We're sorta on a ride to the top. And we don't stop till we reach Genre General." Wolf said.

"Huh…." Hope said. "Gonna do a take over the easy way? A Hungry wolf and the Dog."

"Easy way?!" Wolf asked.

"You're wussies! The best way to become the top dog is through the way of the fight!" Hope said. "My father has told me that when a person wants to become a Genre General, they must prove their strength to the current one. We call it in our family, the Title Battle."

"Yeah, but that tradition will phase out when Cindrey takes over. Besides, I got a backup in case you'd tried to trick us. Like how...Sahara Ginova is in Gerudo Town." Wolf said smiling.

"How did he know where she was hiding?" Kazuichi said as the Dog approached Cabbage and picked out a small receiver.

"You bugged me before i set out?! Low move, Dog!" Cabbage said.

"Hehehe. I knew they'd try to take a hostage. So I bugged all the weaker members of the Zodiac." Dog said. "All for you, big bro."

"Thanks, little bro." Wolf said as they laughed. "A simple call is all it takes for me to get promoted." Wolf said.

"So hand over the Master Sword, or the girl bites it, and Saharah's next. After all, she's just an innocent damsel." Dog said.

The figure then slowly approached them while passing Hope. "Let me handle this...Blue Lantern." they said passing him.

"H-hey, what are you…" David said before he let the figure do their thing.

"Huh? What are...wait...this smell. You! You're the guy who kicked my butt the first time here! Well, I ain't gonna…" Dog said before they jumped into the air and began attacking Dog.

"Little Bro!" Wolf said in shock as the figure suddenly appeared before Wolf and kicked him away from Ramona, allowing her to run.

"What's with this guy?" Dog said as they saw the figure running about.

"This way the guy moves...he's a ninja!" Wolf said before the two were repeatedly attack. "No more! Beastman Arts: Lunar Fang!" he shouted trying to bite the figure only to get the cloak. The figure stood tall in green with black hair and with a Spinarak on his back. The Dimensional Heroes recognized him.

"Shun…" Dan said.

"I didn't expect that." David said.

"Saved by Shun Kazami. How quaint." Ramona said.

"Its been a long time guys. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long." Shun said.

"You! You're the one that's been stopping our attempts to get the sword!" Dog said as he and Wolf charged.

"Burst!" Shun shouted before assuming his burst form. He then fired silk at the two of them before wrapping them in silk cocoons while leaving their heads free. "Don't bother escaping. Your teeth and claws can't cut these threads."

"Now, how about giving us what David came here for? The Katana. The Masakado Blade." Hope said.

"It's pointless to ask them, they already gave it to Vincent." David said.

"He's right. It was my key to becoming a member of his group. And now I…" Wolf began before Shun sealed Wolf's mouth with silk.

"Enough with your trash." Shun said.

"I guess now we have to go in and take out Vincent to get the Masakado Blade back." Hope said. "But David… with all the Zodiac beaten… its likely Ryuji's with him."

"Ryuji? Ha! That idiot's gone to march to his grave!" Dog laughed.

David smacked Dog upside the head. "Don't you dare insult him! At least he's a much better person than you two combined will ever be."

"Not for long. Haven't you heard? He's gone up Mt. Lanayru to battle to the death with Drake." Dog said.

"A no holds barred battle off a Dragon Style Master vs a Dragon Beastman?!" Hope said.

"Yeah. I even hear that Ryuji took Rayquaza with him to be the prize for the winner. The winner gets Rayquaza and the chance to become a Zodiac. Loser...loses their life." Dog said.

"No way! I can't believe he'd do something like that!" David said. "Because… because…" David was starting to lose his voice as tear well up.

"Don't believe. Go to Mt. Lanayru and see it for yourself." Dog said.

"David, I understand that this is hard to accept, but the only way we'll know for sure is if we go." Sectonia said.

"Me and Hope will follow you. As for the rest of you, we still need Link to regain his memories. So, while we're gone...help him regain them before the final battle." Jexi said.'

"You've got it." Lloyd said. "And David… No matter what happens, don't give in to despair."

"I know…" David said. "You guys stay safe too. Don't die on me."

"Who said anything about dying?" Hope said in shock as Jexi dragged him along as the three departed.


	10. Clash of Dragons! Ryuji vs Drake!

Up a snow covered mountain climbed Jexi, Hope, David and Sectonia as they got closer to the top. Sitting at the top meditating was Drake himself as he was preparing himself for a battle.

"So… You're Drake?" David asked.

There was no response as Drake kept meditating.

"Looks like he's in some sort of trance." Jexi said.

"Doesn't look like we'll be able to get a word out of him." David said.

They then heard a roar as they saw Rayquaza in the sky and below him was walking a one armed dragon beastman, slowly approaching.

"Ryuji…" David muttered. "What happened to you…?"

"Dragonman!" Ryuji shouted as Drake's eyes opened wide.

"I've been waiting for you." Drake said as he got up.

"This is insane…" David said. "I can't believe I'm watching this…"

"I won't lose to you again, Ryuji. This might be our third battle, but it will be our last!" Drake said.

Sectonia looked to David and saw his face. David couldn't believe what he's about to see. If Drake is as strong as believed, Ryuji is going to die.

"Yaaaaaaaah!"

"Raaaaaaaaaah!"

Their fists collided on one another, creating a massive shockwave that made the earth tremble.

"Dragon's Claw!" Drake said slashing through Ryuji's scales. "Dragon's Talons!" he added giving him a quick kick.

"Soaring Dragon Upper!" Ryuji said uppercutting Drake.

"Dragon's Tail!" Drake shouted spinning as his tail knocked Ryuji on his back. "Dragon's…!"

"Dragon's Scales!"

"Breath!"

Ryuji shielded himself just as Drake blasted fire on him.

"This is futile dragonman. I will win one more." Ryuji said.

"I will not accept that...until I get you to quit being with that mafia and reclaim your honor as a dragon!" Drake shouted.

They both charged at one another, fists ready to collide again when Hope blocked them both.

"Stop! You'll destroy everything!" Hope said.

"The Believer of Hope?" Drake said.

"Who are you?!" Ryuji demanded. "This is a sacred battle between dragons."

"Sacred, but not with honor." Hope said. "David! Come out already and see Ryuji again!"

David peeked out from behind the rocks and stood up with a determined look at Ryuji.

"D-David?" Ryuji asked in shock.

"Hi, Ryuji… I bet you didn't expect to see me here, huh?" David asked. "That's right. I watched the whole thing."

"Do not involve yourself. This is nothing that concerns you." Ryuji said.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is!" David said. "The Ginova Family, and Rayquaza… Ryuji, why? Why are you doing all of this?!"

"I did it….to become stronger. Strong enough to protect my last living friend." Ryuji said.

"You think this will do it? Don't you realize how hurt I am just by seeing you like this?" David asked.

"The human is right. Do you not see this is what I am trying to get through to you?" Drake asked. "You are a dragon, a mighty yet honorable being. You cannot just waste your life like this."

"Ryuji… Please… You don't need to do this." David said.

"I will not back down. Not until I am defeated!" Ryuji shouted.

"Fine then." Drake said as he took to the air. "I had a feeling...there might be some intervention. So I have trained for this. I have mastered an art that goes beyond Secret. Ultimate Color Fighting Elite Art! Great Dragon's Raging Spirit!" Drake shouted as behind him manifested the spirit of a large dragon as it roared and flew right at Ryuji.

"Freeze Lancer!" David said, shooting crystals at the dragon spirit. But the crystals were absorbed into it.

"That will not work. Any attack thrown at it or me...becomes power for the spirit!" Drake shouted.

"No… I'll fight him." David said, facing Ryuji and drawing his sword.

"Its too late now!" Drake shouted as the spirit collided with Ryuji creating a massive explosion of energy. Ryuji lied in the crater completely beaten with his entire body in pain. Drake then approached him with a serious look. "You barely held on."

"No!" David said getting between them. "That's enough! You don't have to kill him! Look at him. He can barely stand."

"Move." Drake said shoving David aside as he approached Ryuji. He then raised an arm as it struck. All was silent before they saw Drake had only struck Ryuji's arm stump. It began to bubble before growing from it was a new arm.

"What…." Ryuji said confused.

"I was never going to kill you. I only wished for you to regain your honor as a dragon." Drake said.

"Are you serious…?" David asked. "Is that...why you went so far?"

"I've been down the same path you have, Ryuji. It leads to nothing but darkness and destruction. I will never travel that path again. And you...you shouldn't try to do so either." Drake said.

Sectonia clasped her heart at that, remembering what she went through.

"Drake…" David muttered.

"As for Rayquaza, I was planning to seal it away on another world. Its a dragon that only wishes for destruction." Drake said as he was going to approach it as Ryuji watched. But then Drake stopped. "Something is approaching us."

"What? Who at a time like this?" David asked.

Approaching them was a lone man with wild cyan hair with markings over his body and one arm missing.

"This power…" Ryuji said.

"So...this is where the three dragons are." he said before seeing the four. "A bug and three humans. But two of them I recognize. The blue one of all."

"Who are you?" Hope demanded.

"You do not remember? And you went and tried to make that attempt to be brave...even before I killed that fire dragon." he said smiling.

"Acnologia…" Hope said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm preparing for the so called war the Dark Wizard has promised. So before then, I plan to kill every dragon I can on other worlds. Starting with these three." Acnologia said.

David draws his blade. "If you want them, you'll have to get past me." David said before Sectonia got in the way and preparing an arte.

"O divine spear, run my enemy through…" Sectonia chanted. "Holy Lance!" Sectonia said as lances of light came at Acnologia. But he smiled as he opened his mouth, devouring the arte.

"What the… Is he immune to light?" David asked.

"You mean an element? I don't have one." Acnologia said as a dark aura surged around him. "I am the last dragon. The death dragon that devours all magic and powers. I AM THE MAGIC DRAGON, ACNOLOGIA!" he shouted assuming his large black dragon form.

"Damn it… How are we supposed to fight this guy?" David asked. "It would be so much easier if I had Masakado's blade already. Damn it, Wolf. You just had to go and be such a power-hungry bastard, did you?"

Acnologia raised a claw to our group before Rayquaza charged into him. "Destroy….dragon king!" Rayquaza roared as the two were battling one another in midair.

"Am I seeing this right?" David asked. "Rayquaza's...helping us?"

"Rayquaza doesn't care about us. He knows he'll get killed if Acnologia runs wild. So he's trying to kill him before he kills us." Ryuji said.

"Okay, that's actually more believable." David said.

"It also provides a good enough distraction." Drake said taking out a small device and tossing it into the air. It exploded to create a large rift of darkness as the two of them fell through it before it closed.

"Whatever world they fell in, those two are their problem now…" David said.

"Its a dark rift bomb. Its set with only one destination: the Realm of Darkness. I doubt being there will make a difference. But it will be a long while before we see them again." Drake said.

"Probably for the best." Sectonia said.

"I agree. That Acnologia guy sounded like a total maniac." David said.

"Trust me. You don't know the half of it." Jexi said. "He was originally human before becoming a dragon by bathing in the blood of the innocent dragons he slaughtered. I had no clue he could switch between the two."

"Just goes to show that some people would do anything for power." David said.

"I suppose its time I left." Ryuji said turning to leave.

"Ryuji? Where are you going?" David asked.

"Home. Perhaps I can find solace by piecing together what remains of our homeworld." Ryuji said.

David thought about this, but knows where he's going with this. "I understand. Be careful over there."

"I'm one of the strongest beastmen ever to be born. I'm not weak like you." Ryuji said with a grin as he took flight.

David chuckles at this. "That's the Ryuji that I know."

"Drake, what about you? Are you going to stay in Hyrule?" Jexi asked.

"No….its time I stopped running from my sins. Its time now that I make amends for all the chaos I have caused. I will assemble a team of my own and we will restore these worlds I have wronged." Drake said.

"Seems like a good place to start." David said. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Worry less about me and more on you. After all...you have one thing standing in your way." Drake said pointing in the distance to Hyrule Castle.

"That's right. We need to defeat Calamity Ganon so that Hyrule can be restored." David said.

"This is gonna be tough. But, the others should have finished restoring Link's memories. And with all 12 of the Zodiac defeated, the only thing that stands to protect Ganon is Vincent." Jexi said.

"I know. I'll fight him for Masakado's Blade, like the warrior he expects from me." David said. "But before I do, I'll have to thank him for keeping Ryuji alive all this time."

"Just don't let your guard down. Daisy said he killed the previous one using only his own strength and not with his Enhanced ability. This might get hard for you." Hope said.

"This seems like a tall order that I stacked on myself, but I made a promise to some dear friends that I have made." David said. "And I have no intention of dying until I see them fulfilled."

Sectonia nods at this, knowing that he's talking about herself and Ludger.

"Then just one more thing….win." Jexi said with his and Hope's fist out.

"Right." David said bringing his out.

The three bumped their fists as they soon made their way down the mountain. As they did, inside of Hyrule Castle sat Vincent himself in a dark dungeon with Masakado in his hands. "Ah...I can feel it in the air. There's about to be some real excitement going on right now. I feel very excited." Vincent said with a grin.


	11. Final Bout! Strike Down Calamity Ganon!

The four from the mountain soon descended down and made their way across the fields where they saw the large group outside the gates to what used to be Hyrule Castle Town where all over it patrolled many Guardians.

"About time you guys came. We were about to storm in without you." Toma said.

"Sorry it took so long. Things got a bit complicated." David said.

"Well, we can talk about it later. Right now, its time to battle the monster." Yang said.

They then began moving into the castle as the Guardians soon took notice to them before being destroyed by their Guardian killing weapons before crashing through the castle gates.

"Okay. Ganon is in the Castle Sanctum higher up. And boss usually spends time down in the dungeons below." Cabbage said.

"Then that's where I'm going." David said. "I'll leave the rest to you guys."

"Be careful. We have no idea what we're facing." Gray said as they split off as David descended down deep into the dungeons. He saw monsters in cages roaring as David came across a man in adventurer clothing and safari hat with a katana in his hands.

"Ah...so you're the little fella that's been causing my employee's trouble?" he asked.

"It wasn't just me, but I guess you can say I had something to do with it." David said.'

"I bet you came down for this bit of steel, is that right?" Vincent asked holding up Masakado.

"That's right." David said. "If you know that, then I guess I have no need to explain my intentions."

"I'm not much for the run around. I believe that if you want something...you gotta earn it." Vincent said taking the sword and stabbing it into a wall. "You want it… you gotta fight me for it." he said getting in a fighting pose.

"I know. I wouldn't have come after it if I wasn't expecting a fight." David said as he drew his weapons. "Before we get started, I wanted to thank you. For keeping Ryuji safe all this time."

"Keeping him alive? You misunderstand. I did no thing. He kept alive on his own merit. The rest of the Zodiac have survived by living in the wild for a long time, just as I have. We have the skills to survive almost anywhere." Vincent said.

"I see. Well then, I hope you're ready for what could be the biggest battle of your life." David said.

"I am." Vincent said charging at David as David blocked with his sword, but saw a crack appeared as he was sent flying into the wall.

David grabbed the wall just as he was about to it. He then checked his blade and saw the crack. "You are strong. I can see now how you were able to be one of the Genre Generals."

"Thing is, mate. I was born, raised and survived all in the wild. All on my own. If you lose a fight out there, its game over. So you always have to fight to survive." Vincent said.

"That mentality is well suited for a warrior." David said. "It's a shame you're wasting that logic serving Cindrey."'

"Oh, I don't really care about the family much. I only joined so I couldn't be bothered on expeditions. You know, its a shame I gotta put you down. You seem like a nice kid...but there are things you always gotta do!" Vincent said charging again as David barely dodged.

David stroked upward then downward. "Tiger Blade!" He now pulled a combination of a Demon Fang and a Light Spear. "Demon Spear!"

Both attacks hit Vincent dead on. But they didn't seem to faze him a bit.

"Hey. That kinda tickled." Vincent said stretching.

"Those attacks were just a warmup." David said. "David slammed the blade on the ground, causing a large shockwave. "Fierce Demon Fang!"

Vincent braced himself as he blocked the attack.

"Getting a little better. But let's keep going!" Vincent said with an excited look.

Meanwhile higher above them, the group soon entered the sanctum where they saw a large black pulsing cocoon on the ceiling.

"This must be...Calamity Ganon." Lloyd said.

"Though judging from his state, he seems to be laying dormant for the time being." Ramona said.

"Link...Link...Link…" a voice echoed.

"Zelda…" Link said.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot keep him in check. I'm not strong enough." Zelda said.

The cocoon soon burst open as something fell from it and made the floor collapse as the group and it fell into a chamber. Before them stood a creature with many arms, four of them holding the weapons of the four blights and the other holding guardian weapons. And its face was mechanical and skull like with a red beard.

Scourge of Hyrule Castle

Calamity Ganon

"That dark figure…" Teba said. "There's no mistaking it. This is Calamity Ganon's true form!"

"Even so, we won't lose!" Jude said. "For the sake of Hyrule, the Champions' spirits, and its people!"

Hope equipped the Lightscale trident, Indigo Hefted Boulder breaker, Lemon drew the Scimitar of the Seven along with equipping Daybreaker, and finally, Vera took aim with the Great Eagle Bow. All were about to fire upon it.

Meanwhile in Rito Village…

"My moment has come. Brace yourself Ganon, for the sting of my revenge." Revali said as Medoh fired a large laser.

Meanwhile at Zora's Domain…

"This will be our final opportunity. We will not fail!" Mipha said as Ruta fired a large blast.

Meanwhile on Death Mountain…

"Let's go, little guy! Now! Open up wide, Ganon!" Daruk said as Rudania fired a large blast.

Meanwhile in the Gerudo Desert…

"100 years in the making. Hold on Princess. Our moment has arrived." Urbosa said as Naboris fired a large blast.

All four blasts converged as they rained down upon Calamity Ganon as it roared in pain. When they soon subsided, Calamity Ganon was slowly getting back up.

"From the feel, that blast has robbed Calamity Ganon of half of its original power." Jexi said.

"That means we'd better not waste this!" Hope said twirling the Lightscale trident. "Mipha, watch me use your weapon!"

"Good luck, blue one!" Mipha said. "Oh, and remember! When using a Spear, always use one spear and keep your distance from the enemy!"

"Got it!" Hope said vaulting to Calamity Gannon as he dodged his first strike, then executed an arte. "Here goes! Sword Rain Alpha!" he stabbed Ganon's body multiple times.

"You are aware that it's an arte meant for sword-wielders, right?" Vera asked as she prepared her bow. "Revali, I swear on behalf of my comrades, your efforts will not be wasted."

"I would hope not. If you lost with that weapon, it would make leaving it behind a wasted effort." Revali said.

Vera fired arrow after arrow, switching between different types. Hope then decided to try a spear based arte.

"Here goes!" Hope said while Ganon was distracted. "Here's the windup…!" he twirled his spear and tossed in into the air. "And the jump!"

He leaped into the air and caught the spear.

"Eat this! Soulstoke Celebration!" Hope said crashing into Ganon with a huge explosion, staggering him.

"Yeah! Now you're getting the hang of using a spear!" Mipha said.

"Isn't that your mystic arte, Leia?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I...might have taught that to him." Leia said. "Especially since spear-wielders tend to use it differently."

Calamity Ganon soon recovered as it rose a sword into the air in anger as it tried to cut him in half only for Indigo to jump in the way and bang her fists, creating Daruk's Protection, bouncing the sword off of it.

"Alright… now it's my turn!" Indigo said hefting boulder breaker. "And I love this thing, Daruk! Thanks for the sweet new sword!"

"Don't sweat. Just keep on fighting, little girl!" Daruk said.

"Here I go! Time for some Artes of my own!" Indigo said. "Can you handle this? I'm not giving up just yet!" Indigo said dealing and X mark with her broadsword. "Here's a special for you. Hope you like it!" Indigo said preparing a thrust. "Brutality Rondo!" Indigo deals a powerful thrust into Calamity Ganon.

"Great, Indigo!" Lemon said leaping over her.

"You're all set, Lemon! Hit that freak!" Indigo said.

"You bet i will!" Lemon said staring off with Daybreaker as she blocked off a lot of Ganon's attacks. "Urbosa, I watched this from you. Lightning Snap!" Lemon said snapping her fingers as a lightning barrage attacked Calamity Ganon.

"Not bad. But do not let your guard down." Urbosa said.

Link looked serious as he drew the Master Sword. "It's time to be done with you." Link said charging in with sword in hand.

"Hit it, guys!" Hope said.

"Oh yeah!" Indigo said.

"Wait, let Link finish this." Lemon said.

"I agree. This is his main battle too." Vera said.

Link charged in as Calamity Ganon attacked, but had its weapon wielding arms sliced off as Link jumped up and stabbed it in the back. It roared in pain as its body began to leak Malice. It roared loudly before it exploded.

"It's finally over." Colette said.

"Then...shouldn't this ill feeling I have go away?" Jexi asked as they saw large amounts of Malice forming into a sphere.

"No….No…..NO! I refuse….to die at the hands of the hero once again. I will not wait for the next one." an evil voice said. "I will...destroy this land!" it said as the sphere left up the hole above them.

"He's getting away!" Scott said.

"No….he's not running. He's going to destroy Hyrule." Jexi said as they started to vanish.

The group soon appeared in a field where they saw a massive sphere of Malice appear.

"Ganon...Ganon...Ganon!" Zelda's voice was heard. "Ganon was born out of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again. He has given up on reincarnation and assumed his pure enraged form. If set free upon our world, the destruction will be nothing like we have ever seen before."

Before the group stood a large beast with a pig's snout and tusks as it stood on two legs.

Hatred and Malice Incarnate

Dark Beast Ganon

"Guess he's decided to pull all the stops now." Sectonia said. "We can't lose this, no matter what!"

"Yeah!" Toma said trying to slash through with Shining Force only for the sword to pass through. "What?"

"That thing is made entirely of pure Malice. Nothing can penetrate it!" Cabbage said in fear.

"There is only one weapon that can! Link, I entrust you with the Bow of Light!" Zelda said as a bow descended into his hands. "Link, you may not be at a point where you remember me or have all of your memories. But know this, courage need not remembered. For it is never truly forgotten." Zelda said.

Back in the dungeons, David continued to hold his own as he was wearing down Vincent.

"Gotta say, didn't think you'd last this long...or that I'd take this much damage." Vincent said.

"I've got friends that believe in me, Vincent." David said. "They saved me from the despair of death, so I will fight for their sakes. You always find yourself much stronger when you have something to fight for."

"Well...cute speech. But its gonna be a waste." Vincent said cracking his neck as he tossed his hat aside. "This is the first time I've ever had to use it. My Enhanced power."

"So, we'll finally figure out whose powers you've inherited." David said.

"Oh I already know. Enhanced automatically know the names of the people they get their powers from." Vincent said as he began to grow larger with his teeth becoming sharper and his body becoming beastly. "See, the powers I got...is the Beast Soul Magic of Elfman Strauss." Vincent said as he stood before David, towering over him as a large beast like monster.

"So it would seem." David said. "But this is nothing new compared to what I've fought."

"Then lets keep it going!" Vincent said punching David with a single fist, sending him flying through the ceiling and into the courtyard as Vincent followed.

David performed a backflip, and landed, sliding back before seeing Ganon's new form. "Huh? What's that?"

"I see. They pushed him to that point. Guess this is my last visit to this world." Vincent chuckled. "Such a shame. There was so much I hadn't seen of it."

"If that's how you feel, then why aren't you fighting for it?" David asked.

"It ain't my fight. Ganon's business is his own. Just as mine is mine!" Vincent said as he stomped onto David, who blocked with his sword. As David guarded, he heard something crack inside of him. "Hear that? Sounds like I'm starting to crack all those bones in your body."

'If I don't do something he's going to crush me like a bug!' David thought. 'Sorry, Sectonia… Looks like you saved me back there for nothing…'

"You're really just going to give up like that?" a voice echoed in his mind as David saw the champions along with Rhoam inside of his mind.

"You cannot give up." Mipha said.

"Come on, Little Guy! Show some guts!" Daruk said.

"You had such fire within Naboris. What happened to that warrior?" Urbosa said.

"This cannot be your end. You must push through." Revali said.

"Your journey is not to die here. It cannot end with a foe such as this. Are you a boy...or are you a knight?" Rhoam demanded.

'Th-they're right… I cannot fall here!' David thought as he reached his Overlimit state and pushed Vincent off.

"What's this? He's pushing me back? But he was beginning to crack a minute ago." Vincent said before David pushed him onto his back.

"This is the end!" David said. "Oh flurry of virtue…" David said casting a blizzard, hitting Vincent like a multitude of blades. "Grant me the strength to release my potential!" David drew out his gun and aims. "This is your end! Shivering Bloodshot!" Daid fires a bullet straight at an enveloped Vincent.

"This is...my first loss? How...did it come to this?" Vincent wondered as the attacks hit him hard as he went flying through Hyrule Castle. Inside he had reverted to normal as he lied their unconscious.

David took a deep breath as he regained his strength. "Thank you… Champions. Thank you, everyone." David then looks to Ganon. "Now to play my part." David let his hand to the sky and fired an icy beacon.

The group down below were running around Ganon as Link fired at it with Light Arrows. They all looked at the beacon.

"David...he did it. He...he actually beat Vincent." Daisy said.

"I knew he could do it!" Lloyd said.

"We'll have to fight our hardest, too!" Ramona said.

Ganon was firing blasts from his mouth as the group were dodging leaving Link all on attack. As soon as an eye opened on Ganon's forehead, Link jumped into the air as he pulled back in arrow and fired right at it. Ganon roared in pain as a small light came out of its body. Looking closer, this light was none other than Zelda herself. She descended down onto the ground as Ganon roared and entered his spirit form, but this meant nothing to Zelda as she used the power of the goddess to entrap the spirit inside a large sphere of light before it quickly vanished. The skies above soon cleared up as the sun began to set.

"I've kept watch over you all this time. I've witnessed all your struggled in battle. I always believe...that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you over all these years. Thank you, Link...the Hero of Hyrule. I must ask, do you really remember me?" Zelda said as Link approached and hugged her as she hugged back.

"All well that ends well, right?" Genis asked.

"The long fight with Ganon is finally...over." Jexi said as he collapsed as did some of his group as they started smiling and laughing.

"The constant strife of this world has finally come to an end." Regal said.

"I need something new right now and…" Hope started.

"Let it rest, big man. Can't we just rest right now?" Daisy asked.

David appeared and walked right up to the group with Masakado's Blade. "Sorry I'm late. Had to pick up a souvenir on my way back."

"Masakado...you actually got it!" Ming said.

"Yep… It took some doing, but I got it." David said happily. "Although… I had a bit of help."

The group then saw the champions along with King Rhoam above them. The Champions bowed before vanishing as Rhoam was the last to leave.

"There's nothing to anchor them here anymore. They're free to move on." Maka said.

David looked down and saw some spirit fossils. "Hey, Jude. I think they left some presents for you."

Jude came over and saw them. "Are those...their spirit fossils?"

"Spirit Fossils?" Zinia asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. Jude's a spyrite researcher in Elympios." David said. "Spirit fossils are critical components to spyrite production."

"And the champions and the king left behind those just for you guys?" Lacy asked. "Cool."

"It seems like they believe that your research will be a success, Jude." David said.

"Yeah. Once I perfect spyrite technology, they'll be free to live in our world." Jude said.

"I know your research will prove a success." David said.

"Guys! I say we have a big party right now! We just saved Hyrule and kicked Ganon's ass! We should celebrate!" Luffy said.

David chuckled. "He always gets excited about these things, is he?" he asks. "Well, can't say I blame him."

That evening, the group engaged in a gigantic party that was held in the Castle Town ruins. As they did, they not only attracted the Hylians but also the Zora, Goron, Gerudo and Rito as it spread all over the ruins as Jexi, Hope and David looked out.

"So, David, what's next for you? You have Masakado, but now what?" Jexi asked.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure…" David said. "I still don't feel that I'm ready to face Dark Meta Knight just yet."

"So you wanna become stronger through travel right?" Jexi asked.

"I guess you can say that." David said.

"Then that settles it. Come and hang with us!" Hope said.

David smiled. "I'll be more than happy to."

"Yes! We got another group to hang out with!" Rainbow said.

"Oooh, oooh! Lets see if we can sign up for training in Artes with his gang." Pinkie said.

"Sounds like something that could be interesting." Rarity said.

The party soon ended come days light as the group was saying its goodbyes. They then came to say goodbye to Cabbage.

"So your really living here?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah. Wouldn't feel right leaving this place the way it is. So me and the Zodiacs are gonna try and rebuild." Cabbage said.

"Well, I hope it all works out." David said.

"And when things are going well, I'll invite you guys down sometime." Cabbage said.

The group laughed as they headed up the Great Plateau as they entered the Star Speeder first to see the systems back up.

"Looks like things are working now." Tails said.

They heard a yawn as they saw Linkle exit a room. "Hey, morning guys. Where have you been?" she asked.

"You mean youve been sleeping this whole time?! We were on an adventure and you missed everything!" Rainbow said.

Linkle gasped. "OH MY GOD! I could have become the Legendary Hero agai-." she said before pausing. "Wait, all of you were out? Then...who's in the kitchen?"

Some noises were heard inside as they cautiously approached the door. Opening it, they saw a humanoid rabbit girl munching on carrots inside.

"Hey." she said.

"Carrot?" Nami said.

"This the one you guys were talking about?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah, but whats she doing here?" Nami asked.

Carrot the perked her ears up and swished from side to side. "I came along with you! I stowed away before you left Zou. And so...Garchu!" she said jumping at Jexi and nibbling on his ear.

"Hey. Easy." Jexi said.

"Blue human! CHOMP!" Carrot said.

"YEOW! Oh man, that smarts!" Hope said.

She then repeated the process to nami, Luffy, and Chopper.

"Baron Corpse!" Carrot said biting into him next.

CRUNCH!

"Too hard!" Carrot said.

"Does any of the Mink's know you're here?" Nami asked.

"Aw, don't send me back like that. Please can't I go? I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" she whined.

"I'm sorry for the trouble…" said as new mink comeing up. He was lion like with a bandaged eye and sword on his back with an open coat and Cigar.

"Another one?" Hope said. "Er, I mean… hi. What do they call you?"

"Pedro. A mink under the command of Nekomamushi and a former pirate." Pedro said.

"Wait, howd you get here?" Toma said.

"I was on the sunny when they came back to this flying machine. I had nothing else to do, so i boarded this strange vessel." Pedro said.

"We boarded it." another said as a lion Mink in bandages and a pink suit came out. "I was in the infirmary remember?"

"This is Pekoms, hes a mink like us. But also a member of Big Mom's crew." Pedro said.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Hope asked.

"I was tasked with coming along with luffy and the others after Sanji was kidnapped." Pedro said. "But it seems you already rescued him."

"Huh? He shouldn't be here. You gotta marry Pudding!" Pekoms said. "Mama is gonna be mad if he doesn't arrive to the Tea Party!"

"Dont worry, well give him back to capone after he's done gathering sweets from other worlds." Jexi said.

"You better. You have no clue about Mama's wrath." Pekoms said lifting his glasses and growling, showing his small beady eyes.

"WHoa, jesus! What happened to you?" Vashyron asked.

"Ask that bastard Capone. I was gonna let the Straw Hats go for saving Zou before he shot me in the back." Pekoms said.

"So now, youre both here to get back at Big Mom and Capone." Hope said.

"Blue Warrior! Dont forget im here too!" Carrot said.

"I'd never betray mama. But that bastard Capone on the other hand I don't mind dealing with." Pekoms said.

"And you, Pedro? Whats your deal coming on board?" Hope asked.

"I have my reasons." Pedro said.

"Wow. This is more bizarre than when I was on my training journey." Lacy said.

"Well, no reason to go back on it now. They can handle themselves. Question is, can you fight?" Toma asked eating one of the carrots.

"Dont worry! I'll be fine…" Carrot stopped and suddenly jumped at toma in anger. "Why are you eating my carrot?!"

She slammd into toma and viciously bit down on his neck.

"Ack… help!" Toma said.

"Pat her head, Toma!" Nami said as Toma did so as Carrot calmed down.

"Yes. We all can fight." Pedro said.

"Okay, you can have the carrot." carrot said sweetly.

"That was close, you almost killed me!" Toma said.

"Toma was almost dead. Not bad." Cyrille said.

"Some friend you are!" Toma shouted.

"All right. They can stay." Jexi said.

"Yay!" Carrot said.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm about to get reacquainted with an old friend...TV." Jibanyan said turning it on. "Hey, the yellow sheep guys on!"

"Ampharos? Move over!" Hope said sitting down and shoving jibanyan aside.

"Hey!" Jibanyan said.

The TV showed Ampharos driving a car with his eyes closed as a few of the expedition society rode along with him.

"Greeting, people of the worlds. Now, recently it has turned out that 8 new universes had mysteriously popped up after Yamigedo's defeat, therefore, a lot of funding is pouring in to help explore these places. But with the overflow, we have decided to put it towards an exciting new idea...a new competition." Ampharos said.

"What the?" the group said.

"Sir, should you really be driving with your eyes closed?" Buizel asked.

"Its fine. I'll be excited when we finally stop somewhere new." Ampharos said. "Anyway, this new idea is one of amazingness….a race around the universes! But this is no mere footrace. This is a full blooded, autobody, vehicular race!"

"Oh that is so amazing!" Rainbow said.

'Now, here are the rules. You can compete as a single or a team. There are four divisions: Car, motorcycle, aircraft and water craft. If team, only up to four members can compete. To know more, you'll have to join us at the...former hold spot for the Furious Universe Tournament. And be prepared for….Furious….RACING! Hey, how come the car stopped moving?" Ampharos asked.

"Because you drove off the road!" Archen said as they were seen falling before the feed cut out.

"Whoo hoo, a racing tournament!" Indigo said.

"And around different universes no less. An interesting concept to promote exploration." Robin said.

"I wanna do that!" Carrot said.

"You dont even know about those strange vehicles, carrot." Pedro said.

"Hmm. Four drivers from teams huh? Well, the vehicles we could enter is Aria's bike, Tails's plane and the Straw Hats sub. All we need is a car and we're golden." Twilight said.

"I got one right here." Rainbow said showing USApyon's racer cart.

"Aw! Come on! Don't race that! I worked hard on it!" USApyon said.

"Plus its too small to fit in anyway." Hope said.

"Wait, it looks bigger than last time." Tails said.

'Yeah. I made some mods and made it big enough for two humans to ride in." USApyon said proudly.

"Well then, who wants to race?" Hope asked.

"Its my bike you're entering so I got no choice." Aria said.

"Same with my plane." Tails said.

"So tails and Aria are going solo. So we can do Shark Submerge 3 and USApyons drag racer in teams." Toma said.

"Problem is, Shark Submerge 3 isnt exactly known for speed." Franky said. "But I could make it race worthy before the day of the race."

"I'll be driving USApyon's little car." Rainbow said getting in.

"And I'm the only one whos' driving the sub." Franky said. "My baby, my rules."

"Looks like the Dimensional Heroes have their racers. So Hope, who's racing for you guys?" Jexi asked.

"Aw, jeez… do i even have Vehicles? And Naga doesnt even count since shes living…" Hope said.

"Just the one motorcycle you got. And...that's about it." Kazuichi said.

"Man, how can I exactly be in all divisions?" Hope said. "Wait, Im not out of all races yet! Aqua still has her glider!"

"Yes. I guess that counts as an air vehicle." Aqua said.

"And I can build a car and boat from parts around the ship." Kazuichi said.

"Maybe we could use some scrapts from those wrecked angelic vehicles in storage." Hope said.

"Hey, youre gonna use my used Cherubots, Angel Rings, and Exotanks?" Pit asked.

"Its fine, hardly use em anyway." Akane said.

"Fair point." Pit said.

"Well, from the date, we have a month before the races start so that should be plenty of time to get prepared." Jexi said.

"Then its off to the races. Start your engines, everyone!" Hope said.

To be continued...


End file.
